Naruto, the Venom of Konoha
by Brim Wraith
Summary: Naruto is attacked by a mob on his 8th birthday, he is saved and adopted by a missing-nin from Kusa. Watch as Naruto becomes the Venom of Konoha under his new older brother/father. Venom/Carnage from Marvel make appearances.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is an idea I've had running through my head after reading some of the other stories involving Naruto becoming Venom from Marvel Comics, my favorite being The Spider Fox, check it out. Don't know if I'll actually make Naruto become Venom or not but I'm very tempted but first I need to get him trained. Also before anyone puts reviews saying I'm going to make Naruto super smart or super powerful I don't plan on doing that. Yes Naruto will be smarter since he will be getting an actual education but he will still be Naruto, just not a completely retarded one and he won't be uber powerful, he'll know a few jutsu at the beginning which will put him up there with Sasuke, Shino, Kiba and the others who got clan training. So please read and enjoy Naruto, the Venom of Konoha. Also I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did, oh so many things would be changed.

In the streets of Konoha, a young boy was running trying his hardest to avoid the mob that seemed to only grow larger as the minutes went by. Cries of "Kill the demon!" and "Get him!" rang through the night as tears streamed down the boy's face over his whiskered cheeks. He turned a corner and his heart stopped as he realized he was in a dead end. He turned around and was face to face with the mob, he noticed some chunin in the ranks of the mob. Two chunin were in front of him, kunai in hand and drunken looks on their faces. He knew on his birthday most of the ninja not on duty got drunk due to the festival and he wondered if this would be the last birthday he would ever have.

"Well, looks like we finally get to kill the demon brat huh guys?" He asked with a sadistic smile as the rest of the mob agreed. As he was about to lunge forward to stab the boy a wall of what could only be described as webbing shot out of nowhere blocking everyone from reaching the boy.

The boy, whose name was Naruto had closed his eyes waiting for the kunai to pierce his skin but the pain never, came. He opened his eyes and they widened when they saw what looked like a large spider in front of him, standing atop it was a tall man wearing a long black jacket, a deformed evil looking white spider symbol on the back, his arms were crossed and Naruto could see a red clothed hitai-ite tied around the man's right arm and the symbol for kusagakure on the metal plate with a large scratch through it signifying the man as a nukenin. His black waist length hair was pulled back and tied into a long braid with the end untouched. On his lower back was a large scroll with the same spider symbol on it. He turned back to look at Naruto, a friendly smile on his face as he pushed his glasses back up his nose bridge with the middle finger of his fingerless gloved hands before turning towards the crowd, his smile now a scowl.

"Well this has turned out to be an interesting evening. Here I was on a walk to meet with the Hokage and here I find a mob about to hurt an innocent child." Before the man could speak someone from the crowd screamed.

"That demon is far from innocent!"

The missing grass nin just shook his head before crossing his arms across his chest again.

"Be that as it may, I shall not allow you to harm this child. He is under my protection and if you got a problem with that you can talk to your Hokage there behind you." A confident smirk played across the man's face as the Hokage as well as a squad of Anbu was standing there, ready to arrest everyone. The Hokage pulled his pipe out of his mouth and spoke with a calm collected manner, despite the fact he was furious that his ninja and villagers could be so cruel to ignore his law and Yondaime's wishes.

"Anbu, arrest everyone here but the Kusa nin, he and Naruto are to come with me to my office."

"Yes Hokage-sama." A dog masked Anbu said before beginning to arrest the civilian and ninjas involved.

"You there, Kusa nin, please help Naruto up and come with me to my office." The Hokage said as he watched the man lift Naruto's small form up and dust him off before asking him if he was okay. The Hokage could see Naruto was a little wary at being treated nicely but eventually began talking to the man asking him questions before the man put his finger to the boy's lips silencing him.

"In time little one, first let me send my friend home. Kumotsuchi you can go now and thanks for your help my friend, tell your family I said hi." The spider turned to look at the man and its eight mirror-like black eyes blinked before speaking.

"Of course Jigo-sama, I'm always happy to help." The spider's deep bass voice spoke before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Naruto was far from frightened by the spider in fact he was amazed.

"That's awesome! Can you teach me to do that?" Then Naruto remembered who he was and realized that this man would probably never want to train the 'demon brat' as everyone called him. But the answer Naruto got made his hopes soar.

"Sure I can, if all goes well kiddo, I'll be able to teach you lots of things, that's a spider summon which means to summon them you have to sign their contract. Well let's go with the Hokage to his office now okay?" He gave Naruto another friendly smile before extending his hand out to him. The Hokage smiled as Naruto took it and smiled a genuine smile before he shunshin with him and the Kusa nin back to his office.

As they arrived in the office the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi sat down with a sigh relighting his pipe as he relaxed his tired old body into his chair. He knew it was a bad idea to take his old job back after Minato had died but taking the job back was far better than letting Danzo take it, as Konoha would be thrust right back into another war and the people didn't need that after dealing with the Kyuubi eight years previously. He watched the mysterious grass nukenin place Naruto down on the couch in the office and said something to him before turning and walking up to the Hokage's desk, standing there waiting for the old man to talk.

"Well I don't know who you are but from the looks of your hitai-ite you're a Kusa nukenin, normally I would have to honor my peace agreement with Kusa and capture you but since you saved Naruto who is a member of this village I will let you speak your case." As he finished he gestured to him with his hand letting the nukenin know it was his time to speak. Sarutobi watched as the nin reached into his jacket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

"You mind if I smoke in here Hokage-sama?" he laughed as the Hokage only pointed to his own lit pipe before he lit his cigarette taking a drag off of it before exhaling.

"What are those?" said a small voice from the back of the room. The nukenin just looked at the boy with the cigarette held in his lips and smiled as much as he could with the cancer stick in his mouth.

"They're called cigarettes and no, you can't have any you're not old enough." The Kusa nin turned back to the Hokage and pulled the stick out of his mouth.

"So I guess you're wondering what a Kusa nukenin is doing in your fair village huh old man?" A vein throb mark appeared on Sarutobi's head as he only allowed his son, grandson, and Naruto to call him that.

"Yes that would be a nice place to start." The Hokage puffed on his pipe and looked at the nin in front of him, he could already tell what clan the young man came from and could feel his chakra levels were that of a jonin but he needed to confirm who he was.

"Well my name is Dokueki Jigo, clan heir to the Dokueki Clan of Kusa no Kuni and last surviving member now since my mother and little brother have passed away. I wish to join your village and if you'll allow me I wish to train Naruto." Sarutobi was stunned, he had heard of the Dokueki clan's contributions to the Third Shinobi War and they had helped Konoha and Kusa greatly but were targeted by Iwa and their allies as they were deemed a powerful threat. He would have to bring this up with the council but he was sure the other ninja clans would not mind him joining the village and he knew the Aburame clan would greatly enjoy having him join as their two clans were personal friends before the war.

"Well I personally have no problems having you join Konoha, I'm sure the Aburame clan would be happy to have their close friends join the village. I will talk with the council tomorrow to let them know I have let you join and I'll give you your new hitai-ite. As for you training Naruto I don't mind as the boy is like a grandson to me and you saved him even though you were not obligated to do so. To me that is all I need but I must tell you something." The Hokage looked over at Naruto who had fallen asleep on the couch and sighed in relief.

"Now what I am about to tell you is an S-Rank secret and must not be told to anyone, under penalty of death, understood?" The Kusa nin only nodded before blowing out another plume of smoke.

"Would it have anything to do with why the villagers were chasing him and calling him a demon?" Jigo pushed his glasses back up his bridge and raised an eyebrow waiting for the Hokage to answer.

"Yes it does, eight years ago Konoha was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the fourth Hokage sealed it inside of Naruto since it could not be destroyed. Naruto is the savior of this village and he doesn't even know it."

"I see, well none the less I wish to train him and if possible pass all my clan secrets to him, after all it is because of your village that mine was not destroyed by Iwa so I owe it to not only the village, but to the boy for keeping this village safe. Besides he reminds me of my little brother." Jigo looked at the boy as he slept on unaware of the conversation that was taking place not ten feet away from him. Drool was hanging from his lips as he snored and Jigo smiled, this kid was almost exactly like his younger brother.

"So I am to understand you wish to adopt Naruto into your clan?" Jigo nodded, he would give the boy everything a clan could offer and that included family as he was sure the boy was an orphan and wanted more than anything a loving family.

"Yes and I will train him for the standard two clan years and with your permission I wish to tutor the boy before I train him, I have a feeling the village would only hinder his education so I wish to tutor him for two years in standard education than give him two years of training as per clan rules so he can graduate with kids his own age. Is that fair with you Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi smiled and nodded, this man, Jigo Dokueki would be good for Naruto, he would give Naruto everything, a family, a good education, and training, something the village was neglecting their savior every day. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Just promise me one thing." Jigo just looked at the Hokage with a raised eyebrow, the light reflecting of his glasses.

"Make sure he eats something other than just ramen, since you'll be taking care of him now I know he'll be able to afford more than just that. Also since Naruto is now part of your clan he doesn't have to live in his apartment anymore, I'll find you a place to stay and give you a list of available homes tomorrow."

The former Kusa nin laughed as he heard the ramen remark. "I promise Hokage-sama he will eat more than just ramen, hell I'll make sure he eats full course meals. Well time to wake the gaki up." Jigo put out the cigarette and walked over to Naruto and shook his shoulder softly to wake him.

"Come on Naruto-kun, wake up, time for us to go. Come on ototo." Naruto woke up with a big yawn and collected his bearings remembering where he was and who was with him as he wiped the drool from his lip.

"Grass-nin guy?"

Jigo smiled at Naruto before patting the top of his head.

"You want I should explain old man or you explain it?" The vein throb appeared again, what happened to Hokage-sama? Oh well the happiness he was about to see on his adoptive grandsons face was going to be worth it.

"Naruto, Jigo-san here has agreed to adopt you into his clan and for the next two years will be teaching you basic education and then for two years after that will train you in his clan's jutsus. Now you and Jigo-san need to go and get your things from your apartment since tomorrow you will be moving into a new home with your niisan. Naruto?" Naruto was stunned, he had only heard the first eleven words in the old man's little speech and that was all Naruto cared about, he was being adopted, he would have a family, an actual loving family. Tears flowed freely from Naruto's eyes as he launched himself at Jigo wrapping his arms around his waist as he rubbed his face into the jacket of the man who had adopted him. Jigo pulled Naruto off his leg and kneeled down, his six foot two form still towering over Naruto as he opened his arms to allow Naruto to launch himself again this time allowing Jigo to wrap his arms around Naruto and hug him tightly, Naruto quietly saying thank you over and over again as he cried himself to sleep but this time it was out of happiness.

"Where is his apartment? I'll take him there and meet you in the afternoon for the council meeting." Sarutobi gave the man the address and sighed, Naruto didn't even hear everything he said but it was okay, his grandson was happy and that was what mattered. Now to explain all this to the council tomorrow and then deal with the paperwork…he'd rather deal with the council fifty times tomorrow than deal with the paperwork. Jigo untied his hitai-ite and placed in on Sarutobi's desk, before carrying Naruto out of the office. Before he left he turned and looked at the old Hokage.

"Make sure the cloth on my new hitai-ite is red kay?" and with that he shunshined out of the room.

Naruto woke up the next morning in his bed looking around and not seeing anyone realized it was all a dream, tears started flowing as he thought he was actually adopted, that he would have an actual family but no life had to be cruel and make it all a dream, it was then a wonderful smell drifted into Naruto's nostrils, it smelt amazing and Naruto followed the smell to the kitchen where it was coming from. His eyes widened to find the man who had adopted him was standing there in his kitchen cooking breakfast for him, chopping up what looked like sausages before putting them in the frying pan he was scrambling eggs in, Naruto noticed he added spices and such to the meal which was probably what made it smell so good. Naruto's stomach made its presence known with a loud grumble and Naruto's new niisan Jigo turned to him and smiled.

"Morning ototo, sit, I had to buy spices and such to make breakfast, man you really do eat nothing but ramen, but don't worry that's going to change. I'll make sure you eat right and get the best education possible." He went back to cutting up sausages and took the first batch of scrambled eggs and sausage and put it on a plate and put it before Naruto who immediately began to devour it with reckless abandon.

'Okay, looks like table manners needs to be added to his education.' Thought Jigo as he shook his head and went to make Naruto another plate.

"Ototo, after you're done eating I'm going to leave you by yourself for a little while I go talk to the Hokage and council about me adopting you and training you. Don't worry I'll be back, I promise." He saw the look on Naruto's face when he said he was leaving him but he quickly told him it was only for a little while and he stuck his pinky out towards Naruto who looked at him in confusion.

"Just wrap your pinky finger around mine, it's called a pinky swear. When you promise or swear something to show you truly mean it and will not break it you and the other person wrap pinkies and whoever is making the promise says "I pinky swear" now wrap your pinky around mine." Naruto wrapped his pinky around Jigo's and Jigo smiled.

"Naruto I pinky swear I will not leave you and will be back after the meeting. Okay?" Naruto nodded and smiled as another plate was put before him.

"Well ototo I gotta go, don't get into too much trouble okay? I'll see you as soon as I get out, if anything should happen, you run straight to the Hokage tower understood?" Naruto furiously shook his head and smiled. He had a niisan who cared about him, life couldn't get any better.

"I understand Jigo-niisan." Jigo smiled and patted the top of his head before turning off the stove and leaving.

Sartuobi puffed on his pipe as he waited for his newest jonin to arrive, Jigo Dokueki was one of the Hokage's favorite people right now, even though he had to do paperwork to place him into Konoha which he hated the man had adopted Naruto even after learning of Naruto's tenant which made him an amazing person in the old Hokage's eyes. Jigo jumped into the office through the window and heard the old man muttering about nobody ever using the door except Naruto.

"Well you ready to go old man?" Again the vein throb was seen and Sarutobi was beginning to wonder if the former missing nin was calling him that to annoy him on purpose as he seemed to switch from Hokage-sama to old man with little warning. Sarutobi nodded and put out his pipe as the two went out of the office towards the council chambers. It was going to be a long day.

**A/N:** Well that's it for chapter 1, hope you all enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

'I swear I must have pissed someone off in a past life.' Sarutobi thought as he sat there with Jigo next to him. In front of him to his left were the shinobi clan heads and to his right were the civilian council members. The clan heads were being mostly quiet except Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan who was upset that Jigo had been allowed to adopt Naruto. The civilian council was trying to figure out Jigo's true intentions, after all no one in their right mind would want to adopt the Kyuubi brat let alone train him. Hiashi Hyuuga, leader of the Hyuuga clan stood up and cleared his throat to bring attention to him.

"Hokage-sama, while I have no problems with you letting this former Kusa nin into our village and have no qualms about him adopting young Naruto I wish to ask about his abilities and your decision to make him a jonin. Does he even have the skills necessary to be a jonin? I was aware one needed to have two elemental affinities as well as leadership capabilities to attain that rank. I want to know what he is bringing to our village that will benefit us all."

Jigo stood and smiled at the clan leaders before speaking.

"If you must know Hyuuga-sama I do have two elemental affinities, I am a doton and a fuuton user which I am aware that fuuton ninja are rare in Konoha. My clan was renowned for our poison users as well as accomplished doton specialists. I bring with me the spider summon contract from our clan as well as a bloodline ability known simply as Venom. As for my leadership skills my friend Shibi can vouch for me." Jigo motioned towards a man that sat next to the Inuzuka head. This man Shibi Aburame wore a coat with a high collar and wore sunglasses which concealed his eyes as he stood to speak. A small bug crawled across his face as he looked towards Jigo with what could possibly be taken as a smile but due to the high collar no one was sure.

"It's true, the boy has good leadership qualities after all he did fight alongside me and other Konoha ninja during the Third Shinobi War but during that time he was a newly appointed chunin." Shibi said before silently sitting down and was followed by Hiashi. On the civilian side a man missing an arm with bandages across his face stared at the new jonin, evil thoughts running through his head.

'This bloodline of his interests me even though I have only heard its name. It sounds like it could be powerful. I must have this man in my Root program. He's already taken that Kyuubi brat from me but maybe if I can get him to join me I can still get the brat.' He stood and cleared his throat.

"Where exactly are your loyalties young Dokueki? How do we not know you won't betray us like you did Kusa?" Jigo smiled, he knew the moment he laid eyes on this man that he was not to be trusted, even before the old man told him of Root and that he had been trying to get Naruto for some time. Jigo was a good judge of character and knew this Danzo was just waiting for a chance to take over.

"My loyalties lay with the village and my Hokage, **not** someone who thinks they're Hokage you old corpse." Jigo glared at the man whose face for a split second showed anger. Sarutobi smiled inwardly, again Jigo went from formal to disrespectful without warning.

"How dare you!" Danzo was annoyed to say the least at this Kusa nin who had the nerve to say such a thing to him.

'This will not end well.' Thought Sarutobi as he shook his head and decided to intervene before Danzo became a splatter on the wall. Even though he was an elder ninja like Sarutobi he was in his late sixties and most likely be killed by the new jonin.

"Alright that's enough! Now before this escalates any further need I remind you all you were all called here to hear my decisions, not to question me on it. Now this meeting is adjourned." Sarutobi sat back in his chair as the civilians filed out first, Danzo being last with an annoyed scowl on his face. The clan heads filed out next, with most of the clan heads having different opinions, ranging from indifference in the case of Hiashi, to downright anger in the case of Tsume who glared at Jigo only to receive a smile back. Shibi and the InoShikaCho trio seemed okay with their newest jonin and greeted him happily, with Shibi inviting him over to catch up on old times. Jigo smiled and told him later when he had the chance and sat down next to the old Hokage.

"Well, that could've gone worse. I must say I like that Tsume woman, very beautiful even though she'd probably kill me for being allowed to adopt Naruto." He laughed a little before relaxing into the chair as the old man was doing.

"So I think I have several options for you my newest jonin." The Hokage said not opening his eyes enjoying the quiet of the council chamber now that everyone was gone.

"And what options are they old man?" Jigo smiled when he saw the vein throb on the Hokage's head.

"Well I can have you become a jonin instructor to a team of genin or you can join Anbu, since you specialize in poison you could be a tokubetsu jonin though I'm sure Anko will not give up her title without a fight." The Hokage stared at the young man as he weighed his options.

"I'll take Anbu, but only after I finish with Naruto's training okay? I don't want to join and have to go off on a mission leaving him without a tutor." The Hokage smiled knowing Naruto's new brother was always thinking about his well being.

"Very well then, after the four years are done you will be inducted into Anbu then we'll find out where in Anbu you'll be placed though I have a feeling I know where."

"Well I got to go Hokage-sama, I promised Naruto as soon as the meeting was done I'd come home. I got my new hitai-ite and the list of homes so I'll be looking over the list while I start Naruto's tutoring, later." After that he shunshined away making Sarutobi wonder just how far Naruto would come in four years.

***Time Skip 2 years***

Jigo sat in front of the Hokage who kept grumbling about paperwork before turning to his adopted grandsons tutor and brother/father. He had seen Naruto many times after his lessons were done hanging around the office which when questioned why he was always here would reply "so I can take your job from you faster old man." That always brought a smile to the old Hokage's face but now Naruto's education was done it was time for his clan training to begin hence why Jigo was now in his office to find out what he needed to teach.

"Jigo-kun as a clan you are allowed to teach Naruto whatever you want, though to pass the academy he'll need to learn and master Henge, Rope Escape, Substitution, Bunshin, Exploding Tag Activation, and Cloak of Invisibility. He'll need to master those before he can graduate as the final test is on taijutsu, kunai and shuriken skills, and a test of one of the previous mentioned skills." Jigo smiled rubbing his goat-tee which he had grown in the two years of tutoring Naruto though he kept it mostly due to Tsume.

"Well Naruto's stealth skills are Anbu level already so I know he has mastered rope escape, and cloak of invisibility. He can do henge but they all tend to be a little off except for the kage killer, sexy jutsu. I chalk that up to his poor chakra control, its bunshin I'm worried about. He has little to no chakra control and enormous chakra capacity which makes normal bunshins almost impossible for him, I'm going to try and see if I can do something about that but I may need your help old man." Jigo noticed the vein throb and eye twitch and was delighted he could still annoy the Hokage with two simple words.

"I'll give whatever help I can offer Jigo-kun you know this. Now I know where his stealth skills lie but what about his other skills? I know you and Tsume tested him before you came here which by the way I'm impressed you and Tsume have gotten along so well compared to your first meeting at the council chamber." The Hokage said with a perverted smile, Naruto had told him of the first confrontation between the two clan heads shortly after they moved into their new home as it started with angry shouting, the two ending up kissing furiously, then more shouting coming from Jigo's room though Naruto said the shouting from the room wasn't angry shouting. Sarutobi knew something was going on when Naruto came and asked him a series of questions which intrigued him.

(Flashback)

"Hey Ojii-san!" Naruto came bounding into the room and sat down on the chair in front of the Hokage's desk. The Hokage was surprised to see Naruto so early normally it would be late afternoon before he saw him.

"Naruto? Shouldn't you be at home doing your lessons?" the old man grabbed a cup of tea a sixth sense told him Naruto was going to tell him something good.

"No, Nii-san said I get the day off since him and Tsume-kaa-san went out. Ojii-san if Jigo-nii-san gets married to Tsume-kaa-san would that mean I'd be an Inuzuka too?" Sarutobi eyebrow began to rise at hearing Naruto call Tsume mom but it was his question that caused the old man to spit out his tea.

"I was going to ask why you're calling her kaa-san but I have figured out everything from what you just told me. Yes you would be an Inuzuka as well as a Dokueki if Jigo-kun did marry Tsume. Does it look like they plan to marry Naruto?"

"I don't know jiji, Tsume-kaa-san is always over helping me out, she asks me to call her kaa-san and she and nii-san always get into their bedroom fights every night though the way they fight is weird since kaa-san is always screaming more, faster, and harder in addition to growling." Naruto put his chin into his palm as he thought of what they could always be fighting about but the Hokage had blood dripping from his nose which he quickly wiped away. If Jigo and Tsume weren't careful, both clans would have a new member, this was something he would warn Jigo about later.

"Well Naruto I wouldn't worry about it too much, Jigo-kun will let you know if he does plan to get married. Come on, I'm tired of paperwork, let's get you some Ichiraku's." Naruto jumped out of the chair screaming happily.

"YES! Nii-san only allows me enough for seven bowls a week, that's cruel torture if you ask me!" The old Hokage just smiled at this, it may have been a little cruel to deny Naruto his ramen but the boy was no longer a malnourished shrimp. He had grown a couple inches and filled out and in a few years would look exactly like his father and Sarutobi knew the boy would have fangirls when he started the academy in two years.

"Yes but Naruto the benefits outweigh everything by far. You've gotten taller and you're no longer underweight."

"I guess, hey Ojii-san you want to see my super cool move I made? I can't do henge perfectly but this one I can." The old man smiled not knowing what he was getting into.

"Sure Naruto, show me." Sarutobi sat down waiting to see what this technique was.

"Okay, here goes HENGE!" gone was Naruto and in his place was a beautiful woman with two long blonde pigtails, smoke covering her intimates while she blew a kiss at the old man who had rocketed out of his chair due to the blood shooting out of his nose. The transformation lasted only a few seconds before it turned back into Naruto who sat there laughing and pointing at the old pervert. Sarutobi stood back up, tissue paper in his nose as he looked at the young boy who just a second ago had turned into every perverted man's fantasy girl.

"What on Earth was that?" Naruto had a serious look on his face before putting one leg up on the chair in front of the desk and his fist in front of his face.

"That…IS MY SEXY JUTSU!" he said with a backdrop of lightning which caused Sarutobi to sweat drop at this. It was similar to Guy and his 'Youthful Sunset Jutsu.'

"I'm tempted to make that a kinjutsu, that move will be the death of all men." The statement caused Naruto to laugh loudly.

"Come on jiji, let's go get some ramen."

(End Flashback)

"Yes Tsume-hime and I have been getting along much better thank you, Naruto sees the woman like the mother he never had especially since she and I read to him at night before bed." Jigo saw the smile the Hokage had and sighed.

"You perverted old man. Anyways Naruto's genjutsu skills are abysmal, in fact it's safe to say he doesn't know any genjutsu besides sexy jutsu and probably wouldn't know if any were being used on him, though with the fox in him I'm not sure if genjutsu will affect him at all. With Tsume-hime's help his taijutsu skills have gotten better though her taijutsu relies on an animal companion so I'll have to work on that with him. I don't think the academy basic taijutsu will work for him so I'll teach him my clan taijutsu. The boy has like I said enormous chakra capacity which causes him to have little to no control so I'm going to overhaul chakra control exercises on him, also I going to need some chakra cards so I can see what his element affinity is. I want to teach him all I know and that includes doton and fuuton techniques." The Hokage pulled out his pipe as he listened while Jigo pulled out his cigarettes both lighting them and letting out plumes of smoke.

"I see. Well here are some chakra cards. Jigo-kun, what are you and Tsume's plans?"

The former Kusa nin just raised an eyebrow at the old man and pushed his glasses up his bridge.

"What do you mean?" he had a feeling where this was going but didn't want to make conclusions too early.

"Well from what Naruto told me once, you and Tsume seem to 'enjoy' each other's company greatly and I was just wondering if you two plan on getting married or not as Naruto was wondering if he would be an Inuzuka as well as a Dokueki." Jigo blew another plume of smoke out. He had thought about it but he wanted to talk to the feisty dog jonin first.

"Don't know old man, I'd have to talk to her first, I mean we've been dating for almost two years so I wouldn't mind but I need to see what she thinks first. Why do you ask?"

Sarutobi smiled a small smile at the man. "It's just as you said, Naruto sees Tsume as a mother and I'm sure he wouldn't mind having her become his real mother. His real mother died during child birth and I'm sure she wouldn't mind Tsume taking care of her son for her." Jigo's lips curled upward slightly in a smile before he walked out the office…through the window.

"I swear no one but Naruto uses the door, now to face my greatest enemy." Sarutobi glared at the paper piled in front of him and wondered if he could just set it aflame and be done with it.

"Please Naruto hurry up and take this job from me." The old man pleaded to the empty office.

**Time Skip 1 year**

"So Jigo-kun, how is Naruto doing? I haven't seen him in a year, in fact no one in the village has." Jigo sat down in the chair in front of the desk and smiled.

It wasn't that he didn't let Naruto have free time it was that Naruto usually fell asleep from exhausting himself after training. Naruto had been like a sponge the past three years, reading on everything he could, jutsus, stories, medical notes, Jigo's poison notes, even the copy of Icha Icha Paradise Jigo had though Naruto quickly put the book away once he got to the more intimate scenes, a large blush on his face for most of the day. All the screaming from Jigo and kaa-san's room made sense now. The boy surprisingly had three elemental affinities which made Jigo go through three chakra cards to make sure it was right. Naruto trained himself to the bone, especially after Jigo promised to let Naruto sign the spider contract if he made rookie of the year and became a genin. Naruto doubled his training and studying after hearing that.

"Well if I had to put Naruto somewhere I would put him at low to possibly mid chunin, hell he already qualifies for jonin with three elemental affinities."

"Wait he has three? Two is uncommon but three is rare. What are they?"

"He has doton, fuuton, and suiton. Which is why I came to see you, I taught him all of my fuuton jutsus not that I had many to begin with but I'm going to start him on doton jutsus now and would like to know if you have any suiton scrolls I can use? Also I need a solution to his bunshin problem. He can do tsuchi bunshins but he can't control how many he makes, it requires too much control so do you got anything for me? I really want him to pass as I made a promise to let him sign the spider summon contract if he makes rookie of the year and becomes a genin." Sarutobi stroked his beard as he thought on it, for someone with chakra capacities as high as Naruto something like kage bunshin or even Tajuu kage bunshin would be easy but it was a restricted technique for a reason.

"I have something for Naruto but since he's not a shinobi yet I can't show him it. But I can give you the suiton scrolls which has mizu bunshin which he should be able to perform. The test involving bunshin requires him to make multiples so the more he makes the better his score will be allowing him to be called rookie of the year." Sarutobi smiled knowing Naruto had the drive to overcome his poor control, speaking of control.

"How has Naruto's chakra control gotten?" It was the frown that appeared on Jigo's face that worried Sarutobi.

"If I had to place him somewhere I would say low genin, maybe mid genin. I think it has to do with part of his chakra constantly blocking the foxes. I hope to have him at high genin to low chunin before he goes to the academy but at the rate his control is going, that will be tough. Also do you have anything on fuinjutsu? Naruto wants to be Konoha's seal master as well as the next Hokage. I taught him how to seal items in scrolls but he wants to learn more, I swear the boy is a sponge for knowledge." The old Hokage could only laugh at this, with a family and support Naruto was showing his true self now if only Jiraiya was here Naruto could have an actual seal master teach him everything on fuinjutsu.

"Unfortunately Jigo-kun I don't have anything on fuinjutsu, my student Jiraiya though is a seal master and if you want I'll send a message to him to come and train Naruto."

Jigo's eyes widened at this as he pushed his glasses back up his bridge. "You mean Jiraiya of the Sannin? It would be an honor. Well I'll let you get back to work, thanks for the scrolls. Just wait, Naruto will be the best damn genin this village has seen in a long time when he goes to the academy next year."

"I believe you Jigo-kun, I believe you."

Next Chapter: Naruto goes to the Academy!

**A/N:** Okay so I gave Naruto three affinities, big whoop, his main one is fuuton of course, while his secondary is doton and his tertiary is suiton, he won't know as many fuuton techniques as he does doton and suiton since Jigo is a doton specialist and gave Naruto suiton scrolls. Also since after his lessons he hung around the village a lot most of the other characters know who he is but like Sarutobi said, no one has seen him for a year and won't see him until he goes to the academy. Yes Naruto's physical appearance has changed and so will his clothing which I will describe next chapter. The poll for pairings for our knucklehead is still open so get out there and vote! I won't make pairings obvious until I close the poll sometime by the fourth chapter which will be by next Tuesday. For the most part this will be canon with slight deviations until the after the sound/sand invasion. Also one of my friends asked if I was going to make Haku a girl and I say yes, NO GUY IS THAT PRETTY! Anyways, read and review and Naruto won't become venom until much later as I'm still deciding on whether to add him, though the bloodline hint in this chapter says where I'm heading. So anyway later! 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto crept through the house, his feet not making any noise as he moved like a shadow towards his nii-san's room. Today was the day he was to go to the academy and he was excited, he was so excited he didn't sleep and was now about to wake his nii-san/tou-san up at four in the morning. Slowly Naruto opened the room to his adoptive 'parents' room and saw them sleeping peacefully, his tou-san's glasses folded up and laying on the night stand next to the bed. Naruto could see the slender but toned body of his adoptive mother Tsume laying her head on his Jigo's chest, occasionally she would nuzzle her cheek against his pectorals before drifting off again. Naruto could see from Tsume's bare shoulders that she was probably nude underneath the covers and Naruto remembered the orange Icha Icha book he read which made him figure out what was going on at night. He walked over to his 'parents' and shook his father/brother softly.

"Nii-san, wake up. Come on nii-san." Jigo like most ninja was not a heavy sleeper, but he still looked at Naruto sleepily and yawned.

"Naruto? What is it?" Jigo said sleepily and quietly trying hard not to wake up the Inuzuka woman that lay on his chest, his right hand unknowingly went to pet her hair while his left reached for his glasses.

"Tou-san today is the day I start at the academy, don't you remember? We're supposed to see ojii-san before my first class." Jigo looked at the clock and groaned softly noticing it was only four in the morning. If Tsume woke up this would not end well for either of them.

"Naruto it's four in the morning, your class doesn't start until seven. Wake me up in an hour and half, Tsume-chan came bak from a tough mission last night and wants to sleep and so do I. If you can't sleep go do some chakra control exercises then at five thirty I'll make you a big breakfast and then we'll go see the old monkey okay?" Jigo smiled as much as his sleep addled brain could make him. He knew Naruto was excited but he wanted to sleep with his girlfriend/unofficial wife a little longer before taking him to see the Hokage and then to the academy.

"Okay tou-san. I'm just really excited that's all." Naruto could hardly stay still as he said this but his voice was quiet not wanting to incur the wrath of his adoptive mother.

"I know sochi; try to burn off some of that excitement by doing something productive. Go read or train a little. Time will fly by before you know it." Naruto nodded at this and smiled.

"Okay tou-san. Love you and kaa-san." Jigo smiled, it had taken Naruto a little while to get used to saying that or having it said to him but when he did get used to it he was always saying it to his adoptive parents.

"We love you too gaki, now get out of here and let us sleep a little longer." Naruto left the room closing the door softly leaving the two jonin in the dark. Jigo sighed and took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand again trying to drift back to sleep. Tsume's voice prevented him from sleeping.

"He's happy to be going huh?" She knew the kid was overly excited but Tsume and Jigo both taught him to control his emotions, for the most part it worked as he knew not to be loud while they were trying to sleep. But any other time was a different story.

"Yeah, he'll be with kid's his own age and he now has what they have, a family." Jigo's hands began slowly massaging Tsume's shoulders and back making her moan and curl up against him further. Tsume growled slightly.

"You better not stop, that mission I had was murder on my muscles and you're being a god to them right now." Jigo chuckled and softly kissed her forehead.

"Anything for you koi, you're my tough little bitch aren't you?" Tsume moaned and wrapped a leg around his slightly humping herself against him, his fingers now laced with chakra were not only massaging her aches and pains away but were hitting several erogenous zones on her she didn't know she had.

"Oooh yeah I'm your tough little bitch Jigo-kun. Mmm, I don't think we're going back to sleep my nushi." Jigo pulled her up to face him and both had a feral grin on their faces. He laid her body down on the bed and began having fun with her making sure that by the time they actually got into it she would be begging for it. It had been like this since the first time.

When she came to argue with him about adopting Naruto she thought he would be a push over and would submit and give in, but when he fought back it not only surprised her but turned her on. She lost control and that turned her on greatly and so began their relationship. What started out as arguments over who should have the right to adopt Naruto ended up with her submitting to him and him marking her and vice versa. Both were waiting for Naruto and Tsume's son Kiba to graduate the academy before they made anything public. Though most of the Inuzuka's could smell that Jigo was Tsume's alpha no one said anything preferring to let the couple announce it when ready.

"Oh right there Jigo-kun!" Tsume howled knowing her man would give her pleasure then let her sleep in while he went to drop their son off at the academy. She had noticed she was sleeping in his bed more often than her own and she was fine with that as long as they were in each other's arms it didn't matter whose bed they were in. She knew he wouldn't get to get off but he wanted to keep her satisfied before he left besides he didn't have anything to do until he had to report to Anbu later so he knew he could come back and either go for round two or sleep with his woman in his arms.

Naruto blushed and smiled as he heard his kaa-san howl. He knew his parents were having fun as the two seemed insatiable not being able to go without each other for too long. He started making some tea knowing they would want some when they were done. Just as Jigo had said once five thirty came around he and Tsume were downstairs, Tsume had on a robe that Jigo had bought for her for her birthday while Jigo was already in his shinobi gear, it was similar to the outfit he wore when he and Naruto first met. He didn't wear his clan jacket though, just a black long sleeve shirt with the jonin flak jacket over it and some black pants wrapped up at the calves. He wore fingerless gloves and had on standard shinobi sandals with his hitai-ite wrapped around his right arm. Jigo could only yawn and crack his neck as he watched his son/little brother pour him and his mother some tea.

"Oi nii-san how come you're not wearing your clan jacket like you normally do?" Naruto loved the jacket his nii-san wore and asked several times if he could have it or something like it. Jigo would only smile and say he would promise to give him one when he made to the finals of the chunin exams. Naruto would pout but he knew Jigo wasn't lying, as he had kept every promise he had ever made to Naruto.

"Because Naruto, after I drop you off I'm going to come back here and rest for a few hours before I have to report to Anbu headquarters to test to see where I'll be placed." Naruto's face went from confusion to amazement at hearing this.

"You're going to be in Anbu? That's so cool!" Tsume smiled at this though she was confused a little.

"Naruto what's the big deal? I'm in Anbu as well." Naruto handed her a cup of tea before sitting down while Jigo cooked breakfast for the three of them.

"Yeah I know but how many kids can say both their parents are in Anbu? I've got like the coolest parents in existence!" Tsume knew Naruto looked up to both of them and was happy he saw them as his parents. She looked at him and was amazed how much he had changed in four years. His height was now a good 5'7 and his training had caused him to fill out as Jigo made sure he was no longer malnourished or surviving on ramen. His clothing had changed too as he no longer was an orange bull's-eye. Jigo had bought Naruto a whole new wardrobe after getting rid of his jumpsuits and while the boy complained he was happy to have new clothes that fit and didn't have holes and such in them. Naruto's new clothes which showed off his muscles and his hair growing out made him seem quite handsome to lots of the girls around the village and Tsume swore with his hair longer he looked just like the yondaime come back from the dead. Naruto began growing his hair out after Jigo showed him a jutsu which made his ponytail hard as steel and allowed him to use it as a weapon.

"Hey Tsume-hime, can you watch the food for a second? I got to grab something to give to Naruto." Tsume could only smile at her soon to be husband and nodded while he went upstairs.

"So Naruto you ready for the academy?" Tsume had learned how to cook from Jigo, sure she knew how but she wasn't a master at it like he was. Jigo was a wiz in the kitchen which made her long for him even more. A man that can cook is one thing but one who can and likes to cook is something else. Tsume placed the omelet onto a plate and gave it to Naruto who began to slowly eat it making her smile. It had taken her and Jigo many many hits to Naruto's hard head to get him to not eat like a starving pig but they had finally broken him of that habit after only two months.

"Yeah kaa-san I'm ready, I want to be rookie of the year so I can then be on my way to becoming Hokage!...and so I can sign the spider summon contract." He said the last part softly though she heard him. She was glad he was still holding onto his dream after so long but before she could say anything Jigo came back downstairs with a small box. He handed it to Naruto with a smile.

"What's this tou-san?" Naruto looked confused.

"It's a gift from me and your mother for your first day at the academy." Jigo wrapped his arm around Tsume's waist and pulled her close to him smiles on both their faces as they watched Naruto open the box, a look of awe on his face as he pulled out two gloves. They were black fingerless gloves just like Jigo wore only they had a white rectangle on the top of each, in the center of the rectangle was a black spider symbol exactly like the one on Jigo's jacket and on both sides of it were the Inuzuka fang markings just like Tsume had on her face. Naruto ran up and hugged his parents thanking them over and over again in his excited voice. He immediately put them on and made a pose.

"These are awesome! I look so cool and when I get a jacket like nii-san's I'll look even cooler than yondaime!" Both jonin chuckled at his excitement and his statement about the yondaime. Jigo knew they had to get to the Hokage's office to get a few things before Naruto went to the academy.

"Okay gaki let's go. We got to go see that old monkey so we can get what we need for you. Later Tsume-hime, I'll see you when I'm done at the Hokage's." Tsume gave him a hungry look which told Jigo she was not fully sated yet and he would be busy when he got home whether by giving her pleasure or holding her while they slept he wasn't sure yet.

"Nushi, you better come straight back home. You got plenty of hours before you have to report in and I **don't** like sleeping without my Jigo plushie." Both of them were giving the same grin they gave each other in the bedroom which caused Naruto to roll his eyes. He knew they were just as likely to sleep as they were to screw as his kaa-san would have trouble sleeping when Jigo or her would be on long missions as she would often carry one of his shirts with her his scent making it easier to sleep but not as much as listening to his heartbeat or him petting her.

"But of course my hime. Let's go Naruto." Jigo grabbed Naruto's shoulder and shunshined out of the room leaving a tired Inuzuka clan head sitting with an empty cup of tea.

"It shouldn't take that long, might as well curl up under the covers until he comes back." She thought as she walked up the stairs towards his bedroom. In a year when Naruto and Kiba graduated it would **their** bedroom and she honestly couldn't wait. Especially after Jigo asked if she wanted to give Naruto a baby brother or sister after they married, that made her as happy as when Hana and Kiba were born.

"Hmm, wonder what we'll name it? Kid's gonna have a long name that's for sure."

***Hokage Tower***

Sarutobi gave a hardened glare at the monster that lay before him. It seemed to grow bigger and more powerful with each passing moment and he knew he had to do something to stop it. For this mighty adversary that seemed invincible was known as paperwork and the old Hokage was a few seconds away from annihilating the large pile of papers back to the pits of hell where they came from. He was stopped by someone knocking on his door.

"Hokage-sama, Dokueki-sama and Naruto are here to see you."

"Ah yes, send them in." He watched his grandson and friend walk in and he noticed Naruto was dressed much differently then when he saw him last two years ago. Instead of the orange jumpsuit Naruto wore a black short sleeve shirt which had two orange rings on each sleeve and his swirl pattern on the chest. He wore simple dark grey cargo pants which like Jigo's were wrapped up at the calves, his shuriken holster was strapped to his right leg and on his feet were black shinobi sandals. Naruto still wore his goggles to keep his hair out of his eyes though the cloth band was now red instead of green. Sarutobi swore the boy looked like a young Minato only with whisker marks and knew he would be popular with the ladies.

"Well Naruto it's good to see you after two years of vanishing." Jigo smirked.

"Hey it's not my fault he trains himself into the ground. He really wants that rookie of the year title old man." There was the eye twitch again which caused Jigo's smirk to turn into a full blown smile.

"Well I'm glad he's worked hard over the past two years. Jigo-kun do you think he'll be rookie of the year?" Jigo looked at his son who looked back at him with a curious look on his face. Jigo had all the confidence in the world for his son and knew that's what he wanted to hear.

"Naruto…will destroy that test and anyone who gets in his way of that title, right sochi?" Naruto smiled and clenched one of his fists before punching it into the air.

"Hell yeah! That rookie of the year title is mine dattebayo!" Sarutobi smiled, he knew whoever tried to get in Naruto's way would be crushed. Naruto then pointed at the old Hokage and smiled. "Then I'm coming for your title jiji!"

"Well I'm glad to hear that, now Naruto this is a note to give to your teacher Umino Iruka. It'll explain everything to him so he can let you into his classroom now go before you're late."

"Okay later ojii-san! Later tou-san! Love you guys!" Naruto ran out of the office leaving a smiling Jigo and a slightly stunned Sarutobi. Jigo noticed the look on the old man's face and laughed.

"He's gotten used to me and Tsume saying it to him so now he says it to anyone really close to him which would be you, me, and Tsume. Now I understand you have some papers for me?"

The Hokage looked at his friend and noticed he seemed antsy.

"A little impatient are we?" He said pulling out the papers Jigo needed when he reported to Anbu.

"Well I have a hot Inuzuka woman who just got back from a week long mission waiting for me at home. So yeah I am."

"How are things between you and Tsume?" The Hokage handed him the papers seeming to take his time as he wanted to talk to the jonin. Jigo knew what the old man meant and decided to tell him of their plans.

"Well, as soon as Naruto and Kiba graduate, we are getting officially married then we plan on having a child of our own." Sarutobi had heard the rumors going around the village but he was always one to go to the source and find out the truth.

"Well I'm happy for you both, now I won't keep you since I can see you want to go home to your wife very badly." Jigo didn't even hear him after "I won't keep you" as he shunshined away trying to get home as fast as possible.

***Academy***

Naruto was nervous as he stood in front of the door to the classroom, the class was to start in half an hour and now all the excitement that filled him earlier now turned to butterflies in his stomach. Naruto shook his head and chuckled. He was Dokueki Uzimake Naruto and after he graduated would be an Inuzuka as well! With that bit of knowledge encouraging him Naruto opened the door to the classroom and stepped in, ready for whatever his first day could bring him.

Everyone in the classroom looked at the door opening expecting to see their sensei enter but when a blond haired boy with whiskered cheeks walked in, over half of the Sasuke fanclub immediately switched sides. A dark-haired violet eyed girl in the back blushed as she remembered meeting the boy over two years ago and that he called her pretty and had given her a flower.

'Naruto-kun' Hinata thought as she poked her fingers together noticing he was much more handsome then she had remembered. Across the room another blond was staring at this newcomer, her pink haired friend continuing to talk but she had tuned her out. This new boy...was hot! She couldn't remember seeing him around the village at all and wondered if he was from another country. He had shoulder length blonde hair and what looked like a small ponytail and looked around the room with a grin on his face. Immediately Ino turned to her friend who surprisingly didn't notice she was being ignored.

"Whatever forehead, you can have Sasuke. I found bigger and better things, like that hottie standing in the front of the room." Ino winked at Naruto who only grinned at her. He seemed so familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Shikamaru looked up from his desk which made his friend Choji stop eating his chips in curiosity.

"Huh? What is it Shikamaru?" His pineapple haired friend was known to be the laziest of all people only being beaten by his dad and for something to actually take time to wake up and take notice of was nothing short of surprising.

Shikamaru smirked as he knew who it was that stood in the front of the class. Most of the girls couldn't seem to recognize him and some of the guys couldn't either. But he knew it was Naruto the moment he saw the whiskers, sure he might have had longer hair, no bright orange jumpsuit, or was screaming at the top of his lungs but he knew it was Naruto. He then looked at all the stares of longing being thrown to the blonde and sighed knowing what this meant. He had heard Ino's comment and from the wink she sent Naruto and the blushing Hinata was doing there were now two fangirl clubs and Naruto's now had two leaders while Sasuke's was down to one, his most loyal fan Sakura.

"Nothing Choji, this year is going to be troublesome with Naruto back." He said this so only Choji could hear, while he would never admit it he was enjoying watching Ino strain to recognize Naruto. Choji just laughed and went back to eating his chips.

"Yeah but at least we'll have fun."

**A/N:**

Translations:

Sochi - Son

Nushi - Lover


	4. Chapter 4

Umino Iruka walked into his classroom and immediately his eyes went wide. There standing in front of him was what looked like the reincarnation of the yondaime only without the white jacket and with whisker marks on his cheeks. Iruka just shook his head but the blonde was still standing there and now had a note in his hand.

"Iruka-sensei, the Hokage told me to give this note to you." Iruka grabbed the note and read it looking up at the boy who only smiled at him. After he was done he smiled at Naruto and extended his hand which Naruto took.

"Well long time no see last I saw you was around four years ago. Glad to have you in my class now go grab a seat then you can introduce yourself to the class when we start okay?" Iruka had seen some of the looks on people's faces and knew many didn't recognize Naruto now, hell he barely recognized him until he read the note. The last time he saw Naruto the boy was a malnourished runt that was far smaller than he should've been. Now he had gotten much taller than the others in class though Iruka didn't know whether to attribute this to the fact that he was now eating right or to the fact he carried Kyuubi within him. He wanted to say Naruto's name but he decided to let Naruto have the fun of revealing himself to the class. Just as Naruto sat down Iruka's assistant Mizuki walked in greeting his co-worker before sitting down now noticing an extra blonde head in the class. Iruka spoke up and noticed everyone was actually quiet, most likely because of Naruto.

"Now class as I'm sure you've noticed we have a new student. He just got done his clan training which is why he's joining us so late so I'll let him introduce himself to you all. Go ahead and tell us about yourself." Iruka motioned to Naruto who stood, his grin still glued on his face. He pointed his thumb at himself and his grin went from a happy grin to one of pure self confidence.

"Well to start my name is Dokueki Uzimake Naruto though after this year I'll be adding Inuzuka to that list." Naruto looked at Kiba who just smirked and nodded to him before continuing. "As Iruka-sensei said I just got done with my clan training last year and now I'm here at the academy. My likes are my parents, ramen, my friends, and my soon to be brother Kiba. My dislikes are people who judge someone before they get to know them or think everything should be handed to them, and my dream is to become not only Hokage, but Konoha's next seal master, and rookie of the year." Naruto looked around the room and laughed at the looks on everyone's faces. Other than Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru everyone was surprised they didn't recognize him, guess not wearing all orange helps. Shino knew who he was for the simple fact Naruto would visit when his father was meeting Shino's. Naruto didn't care about the fact Shino had bugs in his body nor was he disgusted by them which made Naruto a good guy in Shino's book. Hinata was blushing since Naruto was sitting in front of her and she remembered what happened between them before he vanished for clan training. Kiba knew of the whole arrangement between his mom and Naruto's father and only grinned when he was mentioned, he didn't care honestly his mom was old enough to make her own decisions plus he now had a brother he could hang out with so it worked for him. Choji meanwhile continued munching on his chips happily while Shikamaru continued sleeping a grin appearing on his sleeping face as if to say I told you so to the still eating Choji. Ino's eyes went wide when Naruto revealed himself and she kept berating herself for not realizing his identity sooner.

'_I'm such a baka! Why didn't I see it sooner? The whisker marks should've said something! My god Naruto has…he's gotten hot! Take away all that orange and he's a complete hunk. Oh Sakura you can have Sasuke. I mean Sasuke's cute and all but Naruto is just…yummy. I can't believe I winked at him! Kami he's looking at me!_' Ino thought as Naruto and her each caught glimpse of each other. Naruto winked at her and caused her to blush making Naruto chuckle, Jigo-tou-san would be proud that he was such a lady killer.

Sakura who was sitting in front of Ino looked at her blonde friend than at Naruto, looking at each of them before choosing to ignore Naruto. Sure he was hot but he was nowhere near as hot as her Sasuke-kun. Sasuke just looked at Naruto and decided he wasn't worth his attention before going back to brooding.

"Well now that our new student has introduced himself we can begin the new school year. The first thing we're going to do is a small taijutsu test to see where everyone's skills are. Now everybody follow me outside."

Iruka and Mizuki lead the group to an area outside the school and Iruka began to explain the rules which were no ninja tools like kunai or shuriken, and no jutsu. The students had to try to last three out of five minutes against Mizuki who was giving Naruto a glare when he wasn't looking.

"Alright first up is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke walked up and got into his clan's taijutsu stance making what was left of his fan club get heart eyes.

"GO SASUKE-KUN!" Yelled Sakura who seemed to be one of the few who cared how he did. Ino and Hinata were off to the side talking to each other before nodding as if agreeing on something. Both went over to Naruto who was sitting up against a tree apparently trying to nap.

"N-Naruto-Kun?" Naruto opened one eye then opened up both smiling at the two woman in front of him. Of all the girls in his class these two were his favorite.

"Hey Hinata-chan, and you're Yamanaka Ino right?" Ino nodded a smile on her face that he knew her name.

"Mind if we sit with you Naruto-kun?" Naruto patted both sides next to him and both girls sat down.

"It's g-good to s-see you again N-Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled, Hinata had gotten prettier since he last saw her but she still had that stutter around him but he was okay with it because he thought it was cute and she would grow out of it eventually.

"Good to see you again too Hinata-chan. Hey you two notice Mizuki is going easy on Sasuke?" Ino who was interested in what Naruto was talking about looked and after closely examining the fight saw he was. Where Mizuki could easily block Sasuke's attacks and counter with his own it seemed as though Mizuki wasn't even trying. Iruka called time and Mizuki congratulated Sasuke on going the full five minutes.

"Yeah Naruto-kun I did notice, huh that's weird. So Naruto-kun I see you've been adopted and am part of a clan now, I'm happy for you."

"M-me too Naruto-Kun." Naruto smiled at both of them. Ino was as honest as she was beautiful and Hinata was one of the kindest souls you could ever meet. There were no other girls he'd rather spend time with, well other than his kaa-san Tsume.

"Thank you ladies, it's good to finally have a family after being alone for so long. But it's also good that I get to enjoy time with beautiful girls like you." Both girls blushed at this and Ino rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and took hold of his hand. Not wanting to be outdone Hinata rested her head on his other shoulder but Naruto took the initiative and grabbed her hand, holding it gently in his making Hinata blush crimson. All three were at peace with the world ignoring the taijutsu tests, until Iruka called Naruto's name. Naruto groaned as he was comfy and didn't want to get up but he wouldn't get that rookie of the year title if he acted lazy, besides he had two pretty girls he had to impress now. Both girls pouted when Naruto stood up but he just smiled at them silently promising them he'd be back. Naruto walked up to where Mizuki was and noticed the look on his face which made Naruto's seemingly permanent smile vanish. It was the same look he had gotten all his life from the villagers and at that point in time he was sick of it. He was gonna get the respect he deserved and would show everyone what he was made of. Naruto watched as Mizuki dropped into the academy basic stance and noticed his movements were far more aggressive than they were against Sasuke. Naruto cracked his neck and pulled on the ends of his gloves to make sure they were on tight. He waited for Mizuki to attack as he knew the Dokueki taijutsu was excellent for dodging as well as laying down punishing blows. "GO NARUTO-KUN!" Ino yelled trying to seem louder than her rival Sakura though now they were rivals not because they were after the same guy, but because they each thought their man was better. Naruto smiled but it disappeared as he glared at Mizuki.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Mizuki asked, Naruto looked at him and motioned for him to attack. In a flash Mizuki was in front of Naruto and swung his leg in hoping to kick Naruto and end the fight quick. What Naruto did surprised everyone including Sasuke and Iruka. Naruto leaned back until his spine was at a ninety degree angle causing the blow to pass harmlessly over him before leaning back up. Mizuki jumped away before Naruto could get a counter attack in. But when Mizuki landed Naruto was nowhere in sight. He could see Naruto running towards the academy building and watched as he jumped towards it his body almost crouching against it before launching himself off his body flying towards Mizuki his fist cocked back as he swung towards Mizuki who jumped away causing Naruto to punch the ground leaving a small hole there.

"Damn, I missed him." Naruto dropped down into a split as Mizuki tried to kick him again, his fists swung towards an opening making the academy teacher move away. Naruto moved his body up in a low crouch as he looked at Mizuki who continued glaring at him. Naruto cracked his knuckles while giving the same glare at his teacher.

"Alright I've had enough playing around." With that Naruto took off charging towards Mizuki and jumped up swinging his right leg which was blocked then he swung his left leg which was blocked as well before he landed in a handstand. Mizuki took this as an opening and moved forward only to have to dodge Naruto's twirling legs. Naruto kept spinning his body while moving forward in the handstand keeping Mizuki away before he brought his feet forward to the ground and raised the rest of his body up like a human slinky. Mizuki looked disgusted at the contortions Naruto did with his body, but that was how Dokueki Spider taijutsu worked, one needed extreme flexibility and balance to fight with it perfectly. He remembered doing the contortion exercises with Jigo and how he was very sore after, but now he could fight with the style as his body had enough flexibility now to handle it. Naruto charged in once again punching with his right fist than spinning his body to backhand with his left before kicking with whichever leg was free. Mizuki dropped down and tried to trip Naruto with a right leg sweep only to miss as Naruto did a one handed handstand. Mizuki saw an opening and tried to reverse kick Naruto's vulnerable arm only for Naruto a split second after the teacher's leg passed by to bring down his other hand and swing the targeted hand up switching his one handed handstand to his other side. Naruto launched himself backwards and landed in a low crouch before pouncing towards Mizuki who had left himself open. Just as Naruto drew back his fist to hit Mizuki in the face Iruka had called time, Naruto's fist stopping just an inch from Mizuki's nose. Iruka looked pleased and smiled at Naruto, most students just used academy basic and it wasn't really that interesting to watch. Naruto's fight was the most entertaining fight he had seen since Neji Hyuuga.

"Not bad Naruto, full five minutes and you made Mizuki break a sweat. I think that rookie of the year title is going to be yours after all, especially with that fighting style of yours." Naruto grinned at his now favorite sensei.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to condition your body and reflexes for that style. Now if you'll excuse me I got two lovely ladies who are waiting for me." Naruto walked over to where Ino and Hinata were and smiled as if to say "told you I'd be back" and after he sat down was bombarded by questions from Ino and Hinata, though Ino more so than Hinata.

"Naruto-kun that was so cool! What style was that? Can you teach me it? How did you do all that twisting stuff with your body?" Ino fired off question after question which made Naruto chuckle and place a finger on her lips to silence her.

"It's called the Dokueki Spider Style and I'm sorry my lovely hime's but I can't teach you it. I would love to but you have to be part of my clan to learn it and you have to learn contortion which is how I twisted my body around like that." Hinata began blushing realizing what being part of his clan meant.

"L-like we would h-have to m-marry you to l-learn it Naruto-kun?" Naruto squeezed her hand tight and smiled.

"Yeah Hinata-hime you would have to marry me to be in my clan, not that I wouldn't mind as you both are amazing girls but it's too early to think about that now, maybe after we become chunin." Hinata's blush went from a light pink to a dark red as she buried her face into Naruto's shoulder to hide. Ino had a blush on her face too though nowhere near as bad as Hinata. Ino laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and relaxed until her name was called.

"Well my turn now, my fight won't be as cool as yours since I don't have a clan taijutsu like you or Hinata but I at least know the academy basics well enough." Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Just try your best Ino-hime I know you can do it." He said with a wink which for some reason gave her hope and made her feel confident. She didn't know how he did it but Naruto knew the right things to say to make anyone feel special. As far as Ino was concerned Naruto was a hell of a lot better than Sasuke who never even gave her the time of day let alone a glance in her direction.

'_At least Naruto-kun thinks and says I'm beautiful. Sasuke never even says hi, just grunts like a caveman.' _

Ino thought as she turned and saw Naruto watching her, she smiled and began swaying her hips as she walked which made Naruto's eyes widen and he unconsciously licked his lips. For a split second his eyes flashed red.

She made it to where Mizuki was and noticed he seemed okay now, when he was against Naruto he seemed upset at Naruto but now was fine.

"YEAH GO INO-CHAN!" She heard Naruto's voice and smiled. For him she would give it her best because he would do the same for her.

Naruto watched Ino's fight and though it didn't last as long she still made the three minute mark which he was proud of her for. As she was walking back he saw her get pulled to the side by Sakura and wondered what that banshee could want. He honestly didn't have any problems with Sakura other than her anger problem and the volume of her voice which seemed to always be eleven on a one to ten scale. Other than that he thought she was cute.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked down at Hinata who looked at him with her violet eyes and he thought she looked far cuter than Sakura.

"Yes Hinata-hime?" He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him which made her gasp and blush but surprisingly she didn't faint.

"D-did you really m-mean it w-when you said you'd think about m-marriage after becoming chunin?" Naruto kissed the top of her forehead which made Hinata's blush go darker. It took all her willpower not to faint so she could hear his answer, and possibly get another kiss.

"Yeah I did, it's too early right now for me to be thinking about that. When I become a chunin then I'll start thinking about marriage. Right now I need to graduate before I can become chunin." Hinata shakily wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist allowing him to pull her in closer. Both began to drift off to sleep until Hinata's name was called causing a very annoyed Hyuuga heiress to go up against Mizuki.

Meanwhile Ino was wondering what Sakura wanted.

"What's up Forehead?" She wanted to get back to Naruto and talk/cuddle some more.

"I know you're just hanging around that baka Naruto so you can make Sasuke-kun jealous. Well it's not working." Ino just rolled her eyes.

"First of all you're wrong I actually like Naruto, he actually pays attention to me and makes me feel good about myself, plus he's hot. Secondly Sasuke doesn't give any of us the time of day so it's not like he cares. Now if you'll excuse me I got a blonde hunk of a plushie to cuddle with until class is over." Ino walked over to where Naruto was and didn't see Hinata which surprised her.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto pointed to where Mizuki was dodging blow after blow from Hinata who had an annoyed look on her face.

"She was not happy to be called while we were trying to nap." Ino sat down on Naruto's right and was surprised when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close allowing her to lie down against his chest. Ino just rested her hands on Naruto's arm and felt his muscles, noting that his training paid off as he was toned and lean.

"I'm surprised you and Hinata are cool with each other like this." Ino smiled, she and the Hyuuga heiress knew it would be better for both of them to share then end up like Ino and Sakura and possibly have Naruto not want either of them because of their bickering.

"She and I came to an agreement I guess you could say. We knew both of us fighting over you wouldn't help us so we decided to share." Ino snuggled closer against Naruto's body which was warm and when she saw Sakura glaring at her she stuck her tongue out at her former rival knowing that Sasuke would never do this with her. Hinata came back and was panting heavily having gone the full five minutes against Mizuki who had managed to dodge each of her blows knowing full well what a gentle fist strike could do to him. Hinata was enjoying trying to nap with Naruto and then she had to face a man who gave her Naruto-kun the same look the villagers always do. To say the least Hinata was upset but as soon as she saw Naruto's smiling face and was back in his embrace all was right with the world…until a certain Uchiha approached the happy trio.

"Hey dobe teach me that style of yours." Naruto looked at Sasuke with one eye open and shook his head.

"Sorry but as I told my two lovely himes here you have to be part of my clan to learn it and while I'm flattered I'm not really into guy's Sasuke." This caused the Uchiha's eye to twitch as he would not be denied a style that could help him defeat his brother let alone be called gay.

"Dobe you should feel honored an Uchiha wishes to even learn your taijutsu style. But I guess it must not be that strong. I guess I'll leave you to your little games with these two poor excuses for kunoichi." Sasuke turned his back to the group and smirked, he hoped his plan to upset Naruto into teaching the style would work. Sasuke then felt someone tapping his shoulder.

"Hey teme." Sasuke turned and all he saw was a black gloved face slam into his face sending him flying a good five feet making everyone who saw gasp. Naruto began walking to where Sasuke lay and was cracking his knuckles.

"I'm giving you one and only one warning teme. Don't ever insult my clan or my friends, especially those two. Otherwise next time you won't be getting off with just a friendly warning." Sasuke lifted his face off the ground and spit out some dirt that got into it. His eyes glared daggers at Naruto who looked ready to fight. Naruto held out three fingers.

"I'll only need less than one minute and two jutsus to take you out. That's a promise and I don't break my promises." Sasuke stood and got into his stance waiting for Naruto to move. Naruto didn't move making Sasuke wonder what he was doing. Movement to his right caught his eye as he raised his right arm up to block a kick from Naruto. The Naruto he was staring at dissolved into mud. Sasuke hadn't even seen him perform the handseals for a tsuchi bunshin, then again he was on the ground due to being sucker punched. Sasuke swung his right arm outward to get him away then swung his left fist out noticing Naruto was nowhere in sight. It was then he felt something grabbing his legs before he was pulled downward.

"**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu.**" Sasuke couldn't move his arms or legs in fact he couldn't move anything but his head. He had been caught in a headhunter jutsu and would've seen Naruto making handseals had he not focused on the tsuchi bunshin, the first jutsu he cast. Sasuke glared at Naruto who was crouched in front of him a smile on his face.

"Now I'm gonna leave you here to think about what you've done and if you apologize to Hinata-chan and Ino-chan I'll let you free. Otherwise the teachers are gonna have to dig you out." Iruka and Mizuki heard a commotion but as soon as they turned all they saw a tsuchi bunshin of Naruto dissolving and Naruto performing a headhunter jutsu leaving the last Uchiha buried up to his head. Sakura ran over to Sasuke to make sure he was okay glaring at Naruto who went over to Ino and Hinata.

"You two okay?" Ino giggled at hearing him ask that like they got hurt.

"Naruto-kun he only insulted us he didn't physically hurt us." Naruto smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. '_So warm._' Ino thought as his smile and his touch made her almost melt. She could feel his body warmth through his gloves and it even seemed to flow into her.

"I know but sometimes words hurt more than anything." Naruto's smile faltered as he said this and Ino noticed this but didn't ask. Whatever it was seemed painful to him and she would ask later when they had more privacy. Ino stepped close to Naruto who pulled her to him.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at Naruto who put his other hand on her cheek his thumb rubbing her cheek softly as if wiping away invisible tears. Hinata was hurt by what Sasuke had said but she didn't show it. Naruto knew though, after all he had been through he knew that words could hurt more than the sharpest kunai and he smiled at the young Hyuuga pulling her and Ino against him.

Iruka came over to talk to Naruto and was happy at what he saw. The three of them were in their own world and Iruka was happy Naruto after dealing with the village for so long was now finding happiness, first from his family and now from what seemed like two girls who cared about him. Iruka wasn't going to punish Naruto for what he did, hell he wanted to pat him on the back for putting Sasuke in his place but he was a teacher first and would have to talk to Naruto about fighting in class. This year was now getting very interesting for Iruka and everyone else in the class.

**A/N:**

So Naruto puts Sasuke in his place like a bitch and he ends up with two lovely ladies. Yeah as the polls show Naruto being a pimp is popular so I'll be doing a harem. First off is the lovely Ino and the adorable Hinata, I'm thinking of adding Temari in and of course the sex symbol known as Anko. Other than those four don't know who else, TenTen will be difficult to put in and I might add Kin but that's to be seen. Naruto shows off the first of the couple Doton techniques he knows, he won't show them all until the chunin exams as I have a very special thing planned for his fight with Neji (evil grin). Also I have decided to add Venom and Carnage though both will not make an appearance until Chunin Exam Finals with Carnage only making two-three appearances in this fic. Also to make things clear now, Venom and Carnage are one and the same in this fic. All will be explained later when he actually gets the symbiote but for now I want to make that clear. Okay enjoy and review! Later!

Translation time:

**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu - Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique **(Why is it called double suicide when only the target gets affected?)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** One of my reviewers asked a good question and I'm going to answer it as well as thank them for inspiring this chapter.

**Legendary Chikyuu-jin**: Sasuke in this story isn't evil per se more so like he's dedicated to his goal and will learn whatever he thinks will help him. He's more of an ass than anything in this fic and I'm going to try to make things between them happen like they do in canon up until their final fight, key word TRY. Yeah he never asked him to teach him anything (I don't count the tree climbing secret Sakura told Naruto back in Wave) but in this fic since Naruto knows a few things Sasuke doesn't it makes Sasuke eager to learn and at the same time be Naruto's rival. Also since he's an Uchiha he thinks he can use that leverage to get Naruto's secrets but you'll see in this chapter where that goes. Thanks though for reviewing, you actually got me to think about what I was gonna do with Sasuke, in fact you inspired this whole chapter, thank you!

**To everyone else who reviewed, thank you and enjoy!**

A month had passed since the fight between the two rookie of the year contenders and once again Naruto sat in his seat, his left eye twitching every couple seconds in annoyance due to a certain duck haired Uchiha who just stared at him. The class was due to start in ten minutes and Sasuke was doing what was now becoming a ritual between the two.

"Teach me."

"No teme. Find your own style or better yet work on the one you already have." Sasuke's eye twitched at being denied. He was used to having his way and this blonde dobe was now denying him something that could help him kill his brother. He felt like he was arguing with a medic-nin that wouldn't heal him.

"You will teach me dobe." Naruto's fist clenched at being called that, it took him all his willpower not to slug Sasuke across the face.

"I'll see the king of hell buying ice skates and eating ramen before that happens teme." Electricity sparked between them as they continued to stare down each other. There was no killing intent but it was scary enough to make everyone back away from the two.

"Why won't you teach me? It's just a taijutsu style." Naruto growled, he had explained this before and once again he would have to.

"Simple because it's my clan's, why don't you teach me your style?" Sasuke snorted.

"Because it's my cla--very funny. Dobe I need to learn that style, it can help me in my goal." Sasuke always kept stating about a goal but would never tell Naruto what it was which also made Naruto not want to teach him anything, not even his headhunter jutsu.

"Well how about this, when you tell me what your goal is then I'll think about teaching you my clan's taijutsu, how's that sound teme?" Naruto said with a smile knowing Sasuke wouldn't tell him, that would mean he would have to swallow his pride as the last Uchiha which Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't willing to do. Just then Iruka walked in and saw the lightning arcing between the two boy's eyes.

"Alright that's enough you two, Sasuke get to your seat. Okay class today we have a pop quiz."

Iruka smirked when he heard groans from all the kids. Even Sasuke groaned as he was sure he was close to getting the dobe to say he would teach him the spider style and this test would take him away from that.

"Now now this is an easy test, we've studied everything that's on this quiz. Mizuki could you hand out the quizzes?" Mizuki grabbed a small pile of papers and passed one out to each student. Hinata and Ino looked at Naruto's paper as it was handed to him and saw a genjutsu was placed on it. Ino lifted her pinky to which Naruto nodded waiting for Mizuki to reach his desk before making the ram seal. "Kai" he whispered and the paper changed back to looking like everyone else's. Naruto was glad for Ino and Hinata who pointed out to him during their first written test that his paper had a genjutsu on it to make it appear harder. He had a feeling Mizuki was the one doing it since he always passed out the papers but he wouldn't accuse him of anything without proof. He knew Iruka cared for his education since he always asked if Naruto wanted extra help after class and if he said no would take him to get ramen.

Naruto sighed and began his test finishing first just a few seconds before Sasuke. Naruto looked around the room and chuckled as he saw Shikamaru sleeping again. The guy was smart but he was so damn lazy it was funny. He saw Shino was also done and then Kiba. He wondered what it would be like having him as a brother, if it was anything like how they were now then Naruto would be fine with that.

Naruto felt a hand on his and looked at Hinata who just blushed and squeezed his hand, already done with her test. Naruto smiled and took a hold of her hand before grabbing Ino's unoccupied hand with his other. Ino smiled at him and winked before going back to her test which she was almost finished with. Naruto was happy, his parents had met both Ino and Hinata and while Tsume only told them to get stronger and not hurt him she told Naruto during dinner that Naruto had a good taste in women after they made her laugh and smile. Jigo on the other hand went from his usual cool persona to hugging Hinata and Ino welcoming them to the family and saying Hinata was adorable and Ino was pretty. Ino later confessed to Naruto that she thought his dad was cute but nowhere near as cute as him. Hinata only said she wished her dad was like his.

Naruto felt something hit his head and saw a small folded piece of paper in front of him. Naruto opened it thinking it was a note from a fangirl though he hadn't gotten one since Ino shut that down as soon as she heard about it. He had to hold in a laugh when he remembered that day.

(flashback)

"Oh hell no!" Ino grabbed the note from Naruto's hands and walked up to the front of the class holding the note high. Class hadn't started yet so she had time to get loud.

"Alright listen up! Naruto is mine and Hinata's understand? Any of you bitches try to take him and I swear I will scramble your brains before you can say kunai got it?" All the girls in the class except Hinata gulped as Ino had a look in her eyes that said she wasn't joking. Naruto at that point walked in and had to catch a jumping Ino in his arms.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto carried her bridal style to their desk before doing the same to Hinata who had just walked in and promptly fainted when she saw how Naruto was carrying her.

(end flashback)

Naruto saw the look on Ino's face and giggled, it was the same look she gave when a girl asked Naruto out in front of her thinking they were 'just friends.' Naruto's smile at his girlfriend's look faded when he read the note on the paper.

Teach me

Naruto growled and crumpled up the small slip of paper making Ino giggle. Jigo had already given Naruto permission to teach the girls their clan's style on the promise they would give him grandchildren which Ino readily agreed to though Hinata fainted before she could answer.

And so the days went on, with Sasuke constantly asking though his requests came less and less until finally Naruto was about to say yes until Sasuke surprised him.

"Dobe come with me, you want to know my goal? I'll tell you it. Follow me." Naruto walked until they had to jump up landing on the academy rooftop. A small wind blew as Naruto looked at Sasuke who had his back to him.

"So what is this goal of yours teme?" Naruto had only one thought and that this goal had better be worth almost four months of constant annoyance.

"You know I am the last of my clan right?" Naruto nodded though Sasuke still had his back to him.

"Yeah everyone knows that." Sasuke turned to face him and he still had that same brooding look.

"My clan was slaughtered when I was young, so my goal is to kill the man who destroyed my clan. He's very powerful so I was hoping you could teach me your taijutsu style in the hopes that I could use it to defeat him." Naruto was quiet. He respected Sasuke (though he would never say it aloud) and his respect for him went up a little more after sharing his secret with him.

"Well Sasuke I'm glad you finally told me your goal. But I won't teach you." He saw Sasuke's eye twitch and held up a finger to stop him.

"Unless you can master what is in this scroll." Naruto pulled out a thick scroll from his back pouch and bit his thumb unsealing it before pulling out another scroll. He handed it to Sasuke who took with a questioning look on his face.

"That's not my clan's taijutsu but it is one part of it. It's a series of body movements called contortion. To master my clan's taijutsu you need to master contortion first. Only then will I teach you anything else okay?" Sasuke nodded a shadow of a smile on his face.

"Um…" Naruto shook his head.

"You don't have to thank me, just when the time comes that you do face that man know that I will be there to help you."

Sasuke nodded and took off going to see what there was to learn. Naruto smiled knowing he had a friend in Sasuke, though neither would ever admit it to each other.

***Next Day*** (OMAKE!)

Sasuke walked in, or more like limped into the classroom, his body aching from doing nothing but contortion exercises all day yesterday. He didn't know learning a taijutsu would be this hard. He groaned as he slumped into his seat looking up to see a grinning Naruto.

"What do you want dobe? It's bad enough you're trying to kill me by having me do those exercises." Naruto's smile got even bigger.

"Did you do the stretching exercises first teme?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What stretching?" Naruto held out his hand and asked for the scroll which Sasuke handed to him. Naruto opened the scroll and saw Sasuke tried every position but noticed the seal to open the warm up positions hadn't been touched.

"See this seal? You missed it." Sasuke looked and saw as Naruto channeled some chakra and opened the seal the scroll now showing the various positions to do before starting. Sasuke glared at Naruto who only grinned at him.

"I hate you, you know this right?" Naruto just laughed and went back to his seat ready to start the day as Iruka walked in.

"Okay class today we're gonna do physical conditioning so everyone outside so we can begin." Iruka was puzzled when he heard Sasuke Uchiha groan and slam his head on the desk which was soon followed by a burst of laughter from Naruto.

"Oh yeah this is gonna be a great day!" Naruto said.

**A/N:**

A short chapter but I had this idea going through my head just now and wanted to put it out. Next chapter will be the graduation and where Mizuki tells Naruto of his tenant! We finally get to see our beloved fox. Well enjoy folks!


	6. Chapter 6

Months had passed by and before anyone knew it the year at the academy was coming to a close. Sasuke had still yet to master the contortion exercises fully as he had to rest to let his body fully recover. Unlike Naruto he didn't have an amazing healing factor to help him master the painful exercises quickly but he had mastered it enough to be able to do splits and such quickly with little pain but he would still be sort of sore afterwards. Naruto and Sasuke, though neither would admit it had a friendship and friendly rivalry which made both of them try their hardest to surpass the other making them the highest scored students the academy had seen in years. It was rumored that this would be the first time two students got the rookie of the year of title. Only the graduation exams tomorrow would tell if one or both would get the coveted title.

Iruka had already dismissed the class for the day and Naruto was spending time with two of his four favorite women in the whole world. Naruto loved his kaa-san Tsume and had fallen for his tou-san's ANBU partner Anko after she had confessed to him that she had similar experiences with the village making her a kindred spirit. Hinata understood when Naruto had explained to her and Ino that he had feelings for the special jonin and had explained it to Ino who sighed and only said that Naruto had a big heart and it wouldn't be fair if her and Hinata hogged it all as long as they were in his heart then she was okay. He loved both Hinata and Ino for many reasons. Yes they were beautiful, smart, funny, and such but mainly because they were honest and loved Naruto and never gave him the same looks as the rest of the village and for that he would do anything for them just like he would do for his parents, Anko, and the old man. Naruto just lay there under the shade of a tree, Ino curled up on his right side snuggling against his chest while Hinata was on his left and was fast asleep, her face in the crook of his neck taking in his scent. For Naruto life had finally gotten good, he had three women who loved him and when he graduated he wanted to tell Anko his feelings and hopefully add a fourth woman to the list of precious people. Naruto turned his head to the left and kissed Hinata's forehead making her smile in her sleep and snuggle against him further, her arms wrapping tighter around his waist. Meanwhile his right hand was pumping chakra as he massaged Ino's neck and shoulders making her moan a little and snuggle against him a smile on her face just like Hinata. Though Naruto didn't have enough control to just pour chakra from his finger tips like his tou-san Jigo he could still do it with his whole hand which made for a very happy Ino and Hinata and occasionally Anko when she would visit the house.

He thought of the snake woman and how she first fought against Jigo for title of poison master but began to see that her knowledge of poisons was limited to snake poisons and fungal poisons while Jigo who was formally known as the Venom of Kusagakure knew far more. But Jigo was kind enough to teach her so she could keep her title. But Anko though accepting the help said she would not take the title until she proved she could take it from him, though she still held the title of most sadistic interrogation specialist which she was proud of. Anko would show up at times to study/train with Jigo and would talk to Naruto who found the jonin beautiful and at first was shy around her, but eventually warmed up to Anko and her bad habits of swearing, dirty talking, and such. Anko was one of the few people he said I love you to and she would always smile and say "Sure Gaki."

Yep life was good and after he graduated tomorrow he would be part of the Inuzuka clan and get his cheek tattoos to show that he was a member of the clan. Ino had moved and now her head was against his shoulder as she mumbled in her sleep happily. Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead which got an interesting reaction from his fellow blonde.

"Naruto-kun not here the kids will be home soon. Let's go to our bedroom." She mumbled before nuzzling him with a smile on her face. Naruto's smile got bigger as Ino was dreaming of him and her with kids making the boy's day go from great to one of the best in his life.

Yep, life was good.

***Next Day***

Naruto sat at his seat in the back of the class patiently waiting for his two ladies to arrive. Shikamaru was asleep in the seat in front of him while Choji sat next to him eating what looked like beef jerky. Sasuke was doing mini stretches in his seat trying to increase his flexibility which was making Sakura who was next to him blush as she got to see his muscles that he was developing flex. Kiba was talking with Akumaru while Shino sat next to him quiet as always. The bug-user and Naruto got along great as Shino's father and his were frequently partners in missions and Shino taught Naruto about different insects while Naruto taught Shino everything he knew about poisons only to have Shino enhance some with natural poison from his insects. Iruka had yet to show up and Naruto decided to study a little before his two girlfriends or sensei showed up.

"Hmm, if I do Tsuchi Bunshin then I won't be able to make as many since it requires more control which could lower my score or I could do Mizu Bunshin which means I can take advantage of my large chakra capacity and create a lot but due to my control they won't last as long as I would like. What to do?" Naruto grumbled to himself which made Shikamaru raise his head in interest.

"Eh? Something wrong Naruto?" Shikamaru looked at the boy who seemed to be the only one besides him who could match Sasuke in grades…if Shikamaru could actually be motivated to actually try and do his work.

"Yeah Shika, I can't decide which bunshin I want to do for our test today. Regular Bunshin are just impossible for me and I can't really create that many Tsuchi Bunshin while with Mizu I can create a lot due to my huge chakra reserves." Shikamaru looked at his friend and smiled. Naruto had grown a lot from the loud mouthed idiot that he was before and now would be a powerful ninja since he now had the support of a family and a good education.

"Well, which one do you feel more comfortable with? That's the one you should go for." Naruto smiled, he knew Shikamaru would come up with a solution to his problem. He knew he felt more comfortable with Suiton jutsus then Doton, though due to his huge chakra he had learned some awesome ones from Jigo and could almost be considered a Doton specialist but he would have to make two of his own before he could be granted that title. Jigo said it was most likely because his birth parents probably had a Suiton affinity which would explain why the water jutsus came to him easier. Naruto held his chin in two fingers as he thought.

"Hmm, I'll go with Mizu Bunshin. According to my dad one of my birth parents probably had a Suiton affinity which is why it's easier for me." Shikamaru knew Naruto's most powerful ability was Doton do to his dad being an ANBU who specialized in it but he had to admit that Naruto had an easier time with Suiton and Fuuton. He had seen Naruto training and saw the boy could make many Mizu Bunshin with little to no effort while the same number of Tsuchi Bunshins seemed to take a lot more out of him.

"Well then go with that then, either way this test is troublesome." Naruto could only laugh at this. For Shikamaru everything was troublesome, in fact Naruto figured out that Shikamaru never cursed, he just said troublesome. Naruto couldn't figure out why until he met his pineapple headed friend's mother. He had new respect for the shadow user and went home afterwards and gave his kaa-san the biggest hug he had ever given her. Though Tsume was strict at time and seemed a little harsh she was very loving none the less and was not as overbearing as Shika's mom.

Hinata and Ino walked in and both sat down with Ino on Naruto's right and Hinata on his left. Both immediately grabbed one of his hands and relaxed until Iruka and Mizuki walked in announcing the test would begin with a taijutsu test like their first one, followed by a weapon target test, then a written test before finally a test on abilities like bunshin. Naruto groaned a little, he was fine with everything but the written test. He didn't mind studying, reading, and such but he hated testing. While Naruto was intelligent, he preferred more practical tests that weren't as his friend would call 'so troublesome.' Hinata and Ino giggled at his groan but got up as their sensei began to let everyone out of the room to go to the small field where the taijutsu test and target test would be held.

The taijutsu test went almost like last time, only now Ino and Hinata had lasted the longest out of the girls. Naruto and Sasuke lasted the longest out of the guys and Mizuki was tired after having three students and one master of the spider style face him one after another. Then they all went to take their target test which made Naruto and Sasuke smirk at each other. Both were trying their hardest for the rookie of the year title and Iruka knew he would possibly have to give the title to the two clan heirs. Iruka began to call out names as each student stepped up and tried to hit the bulls-eye on four targets. Ino and Hinata did better than the other girls with Sakura coming in third. Sakura wondered what was driving the blonde and Hyuga to do so well. Then Naruto's name was called. Naruto stepped up and smirked at Sasuke who watched, eager to see how his rival would do.

"Hey teme watch this." With quickness that some of the students couldn't keep up with Naruto drew four senbon and launched them at the targets his smile getting bigger as each one sunk into the center of their targets. Iruka was impressed, not many students could do such a feat and he knew that senbon weren't taught in the academy meaning Naruto was trained by someone else.

"Not bad Naruto, hitting all four at once means extra points. Sasuke you're up now." Sasuke walked up waiting for Naruto to pull out his senbon. Sasuke pulled out four shuriken and waited, he would not be shown up by his rival not the last Uchiha. After Naruto moved away Sasuke launched all four shuriken out each one hitting dead center just like Naruto. He looked at Naruto and had a smirk on his face.

"You were saying dobe?" Naruto just smiled at Sasuke. Iruka whistled low at this. Both were tied at the highest score in the whole class.

"Alright class time to go in and begin the written portion of the exam then your abilities test. Come on everyone."

The written test surprisingly didn't have a genjutsu on it and Naruto noticed Iruka was the one passing out the papers since Mizuki was still tired from the taijutsu test which confirmed it for Naruto that Mizuki was the one putting the genjutsu on his test papers. Naruto sighed before working on the annoying test that seemed pointless as it just went over things that ninja didn't really need to know like history, while Naruto liked reading about history he hating testing on it.

Mizuki was breathing hard and took a swig of water from a canteen while glaring at Naruto who was focusing on the test.

'Damn, that little punk wore me out. How am I gonna get the scroll now that he's become an ace student? …I've got it!' Mizuki had a smile on his face as he came up with the perfect plan to get the forbidden scroll and get rid of the demon brat once and for all.

After an hour everyone had finished the written exam and Iruka collected the papers putting them in a neat pile on the desk before he and Mizuki explained the abilities test.

"Now we're going to test you on three abilities and this year we decided to test you on bunshin, substitution, and henge, now we'll begin with…" Naruto just thought about the three things they would have to do. His henge had finally been perfected since Jigo had made him do nothing but chakra control exercises whenever he had the chance so his control had gotten better, but to Jigo's and every other male's dismay that meant his sexy jutsu got better and he could finally change it to look like different women. Bunshin he had already decided to go with Mizu Bunshin so he could make as many as possible and he could do substitution but due to his fighting style he never saw the need to until Anko showed him why he should still learn it when she threw dozens of poisoned senbon at him during a training match making him glad he knew the technique. Naruto cupped his hands behind his head and knew the test was in the bag, the only thing he worried about was if Sasuke could make a lot of bunshin. But he would worry about that later. Hinata's name was called and Naruto could tell she was nervous.

"Hinata-chan." She looked down at him since she had stood up. Naruto kissed her hand and winked at her.

"Good luck hime." Hinata blushed and nodded before leaving the room to take the test. Naruto noticed some came in with their hitai-ite proudly displayed while some came in sad having obviously failed, some even came in crying. After a little more than ten minutes Hinata came in with her hitai-ite hanging around her neck a smile on her adorable face. She sat down next to Naruto and took his hand, squeezing it gently before kissing his cheek.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun." She whispered. Ino was called next and Naruto was going to kiss her hand too but she grabbed the back of his head and slammed her lips against his making his eyes bulge and Hinata blush dark red as she wanted to do that but was too shy, someday she hoped she would have Ino's confidence. Sakura's eyes were doing exactly the same as Naruto's though for a different reason.

'Maybe she really does like him…maybe I should do that to Sasuke-kun.' She blushed as she thought about doing that to Sasuke but knew she would chicken out.

"**CHA! YOU SHOULD DO IT! IF INO-PIG CAN DO THAT WITH NARUTO OF ALL PEOPLE THEN YOU CAN DO THAT WITH SASUKE-KUN!**" Her inner self screamed but Sakura wondered if she would have the courage to actually do it.

Ino let go of Naruto and giggled at the dazed look on his face.

"I need luck too Naruto-kun." She said as she walked to go take her test, a swing in her hips making Naruto's eyes again flash red for a moment as he leaned towards Hinata who turned she could lay on her.

'That was my first kiss with Ino and damn was it hot! I hope I'm not called next because I don't need people seeing what Anko calls my monster of a trouser snake.' Naruto had seen the tokubetsu jonin training with his tou-san and she had removed her trenchcoat to try and distract him but instead all it did was cause Naruto to get a nosebleed and a little more.

(Flashback)

"Gaki you're gonna make those two girls of yours very happy if that huge tent in your pants is any indicator, and hell you still have plenty of years to grow so it'll only get bigger. Did you get that because of little ol' me? I'm flattered." Naruto immediately understood what she was talking about and sat up trying to cover it but failed miserably.

"Anko-chan it's not that big." Naruto said blushing crimson. Anko could only laugh.

"Kid for someone your age, that's a monster of a trouser snake. I wonder if it's genetic. Hell when you mature you'll practically have women begging to have you." Anko was squatting in front of him and she had yet to put back on her trenchcoat which gave Naruto an eyeful of her fishnet covered breasts and as his eyes travelled downward he saw up her skirt and could see she was nude underneath making blood dribble out of his nose and his erection grow harder.

"Anko you're gonna kill the boy if you keep it up." Jigo stood off to the side and was smoking a cigarette secretly laughing at his son's misfortune. He knew Naruto cared about the snake mistress but he wondered what she would do when his son told her his feelings.

"Not my fault gaki is in love with my body." She squeezed her breasts together laughing at Naruto's face which was redder than a strawberry.

'If only you knew Anko. If only you knew.' Jigo thought.

(End Flashback)

Naruto leaned back into Hinata's arms and sighed, his Hinata-chan was so comfortable and she loved to have him rest his head on her anytime. Kiba came and sat down in Ino's seat looking at the couple.

"Yo Naruto, make sure you graduate or mom's gonna kill you." Naruto grinned not even opening his eyes.

"I was gonna say the same to you. Remember they're waiting on us both." Kiba frowned knowing if he messed up his mom would probably kill him for real. She was looking forward to not only her two son's graduating but to marrying her alpha male and having a new litter with him.

"Don't worry I'll pass, you just make sure you do so too, well here comes Ino, later guys." Kiba left as Ino came back a smile on her face as her hitai-ite was wrapped around her waist.

"Naruto-kun, Hinta-chan I passed!" She pulled Naruto up and hugged him before kissing his lips quickly.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled, his hime's had passed now all he had to do was pass with Kiba and the day would be perfect. He could hear Kiba's name being called and wondered if he would pass or if he would be down one brother by the end of the day. But ten minutes later Kiba came in with his hitai-ite on his head and a large smile on his face. Naruto's name was called and he kissed both of his girl's on the lips before standing and cracking his neck.

"Well wish me luck hime's." It was then he felt someone pinch his ass. He jumped and turned and saw Ino looking at Hinata with a look of amazement. He thought it was Ino but it turns out his shy Hinata was the culprit. She just lightly blushed and smiled a shy smile at him.

"Good luck Naruto-kun." He just smiled at her and went to take his test. As he left Ino turned to face Hinata.

"So what did it feel like?" Ino was tempted to do it but Hinata had taken the initiative.

"N-Nice, it was t-tight and t-toned." Hinata's blush got a little darker at having to tell Ino what it felt like but she wasn't lying when she said it was nice.

"Aw man, well if he passes then I'll do it to him. I can't believe you beat me to it."

Naruto was nervous as he walked into the exam room noticing only Iruka and Mizuki were in it.

"Come on in Naruto." Iruka had a smile on his face as he watched his favorite student come in. he was hoping he would be giving him a Konoha hitai-ite and calling him rookie of the year today but first he'd have to pass.

"Okay Naruto now we'll start with substitution." Iruka balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Naruto who switched places with a chair that was against the wall.

"Good, next will be henge, transform into either me or Mizuki."

"Hai sensei. HENGE!" Naruto turned into a perfect replica of Iruka before turning back into himself.

"Perfect, now for the last one I need you to make two bunshin." Naruto swallowed before making the tiger handseal making the two teachers raise a curious eyebrow at the blond.

"Mizu Bunshin no jutsu." Naruto was glad it was humid outside as he watched several blobs of water form creating seven copies of Naruto.

"Well it's a form of bunshin so I'll give it to you. Seven copies, most academy students can't even make more than three maybe four max, good job Naruto." Naruto was all smiles as he realized he passed.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei. Regular bunshin require too much control for me so Mizu Bunshin being a C rank jutsu allows me to take advantage of my high chakra." Iruka smiled as his favorite student had overcome his handicap in true ninja fashion.

"Well Naruto you can go to the table over there and grab a hitai-ite. We're gonna see how your rival Sasuke does now." Naruto wondered how the Uchiha would do but was too busy looking at all the different ones he could choose from. He selected a red clothed one and removed his goggles before tying the headband across his forehead.

"So Hinata-can how do you think Naruto-kun did?" Ino was bored without her blonde plushie and decided to talk to her partner.

"I think he'll be fine Ino-chan." Hinata said quietly also bored without Naruto who at the moment just walked in pointing to his new hitai-ite.

"HA! EAT THAT TEME!" He screamed as he sat down between his ladies happy to be in their arms and receive congratulation kisses/ass pinches. Sasuke was then called next and after ten minutes came in with a hitai-ite on and smug grin on his face.

"You were saying dobe?" Naruto's eye twitched, god he hated being called that.

The rest of the testing went on until everyone was done, with only a few having failed. Iruka stood in front of the classroom with a proud look on his face as he was about to make an announcement that had not been said before in Konoha's history.

"Class you are all part of history as for the first time we will have not one but two rookies of the year. Dokueki Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha congratulations on both being rookie of the year." Everyone in class clapped for them though both were shooting a glare at each other from the corner of their eyes. After the long speech from Iruka everyone went outside to be congratulated by their parents. Naruto noticed his parents hadn't arrived yet as they had probably gone to get Hana first. Naruto shrugged and from the swing watched his two ladies being praised by their fathers. Hinata after learning the spider style was a taijutsu powerhouse when she combined it with gentle fist and it had impressed her father enough that he actually thanked Naruto for teaching Hinata and said that Naruto had a promising future. Inoichi was glad Naruto was making Ino take being a ninja seriously as the Yamanaka head was worried she had become a ninja just to be close to the Uchiha. Naruto then felt a presence next to him and turned seeing Mizuki.

"Hey Naruto, I noticed your folks haven't gotten here yet. Congrats on making rookie of the year." Naruto nodded, still remembering all the times Mizuki glared at him when he thought he wasn't looking.

"Thanks Mizuki-sensei." Mizuki smiled at Naruto which he found odd.

"So you're now a genin, think you'll be ready for the chunin exams in six months?" Naruto had totally forgotten about the exams and remembered his promise to Ino and Hinata about marriage.

"Maybe, we'll just have to see I guess." Mizuki grinned hoping his plan would work.

"Well there is another way to become chunin, instead of dealing with the exams it's a special test. I took it and made it to chunin easily." Naruto looked at him and wondered if what he said was true.

"What would I have to do?"

'Hook line and sinker.' Mizuki thought.

"It's simple really. You have to break into the Hokage tower, steal the forbidden scroll, and then learn a jutsu from it which you are then tested on. It tests all of yours skills but mostly stealth and secrecy. Think you can handle it?"

Naruto nodded, it sounded easy enough.

"Yeah, when can I take it?" Mizuki was dancing for joy in his head but his face was calm.

"Tonight, once you get the scroll you meet me at this location and I'll test you on the jutsu. Also don't tell anyone about this test it's administered only by the Hokage to those he thinks have true potential." Naruto nodded as he noticed his family coming.

"Well I got to go Mizuki-sensei. I'll see you tonight." Mizuki nodded with a smile.

"Take care Naruto." He turned and left a bloodthirsty grin now on his face.

**A/N:** Okay so I'm going to end the chapter here and work on the revealing next, sorry for not updating so soon, been busy helping my mom plan my sister's wedding. As always read and review. Also to those who read the manga and are up to date: HINATA CAN'T BE DEAD! I refuse to believe it, and I love six tailed Naruto but it makes me wonder if the six tailed form makes the bones of Kyuubi, what will the nine tailed form do? Will it break the seal? Or will Naruto become an exact copy of Kyuubi? Oh well I'll have to find out as the story goes. Well later!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto walked up the stairs of the Hokage tower to see his 'grandpa.' He knew Mizuki was lying because if it was true then the Hokage himself would've told him something. With a smile on his face he opened the door to the old man's office and bounded in.

"Hey jiji! Can I ask a favor?" Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork at his adopted grandson and smiled when he noticed the hitai-ite on his forehead.

"Ah Naruto, I see you passed and as rookie of the year I hope?" The old Hokage's smile dropped a little when Naruto frowned.

"Yeah but Sasuke-teme got it as well. But that's okay because later today tou-san is gonna let me sign the spider contract." Sarutobi had heard a rumor about two students being granted the title but now it was confirmed.

"That's good, what is this favor you wish to ask?" Naruto put on his prankster smile and Sarutobi instantly got worried, this meant something big was going to happen. The old man immediately grabbed his pipe and lit it.

"Can I borrow the forbidden scroll? I think we have a traitor amongst us."

"The forbidden scroll? Why would you ask to borrow that and who is the traitor?" Naruto sat down in the chair in front of the desk, his mischievous smile never leaving his face.

"Mizuki, he told me earlier about some secret test you give that if I steal the forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu from it you'll promote me to chunin. That's not true right? I mean if it was you would've told me." Sarutobi nodded, Mizuki seemed to have changed about two years ago from a good man to someone who seemed to be hiding something. Sarutobi remembered a similar change in one of his old students.

"I see, well Naruto I'll let you borrow it on the condition you do not lose it understood? Besides, there was a jutsu in it that I was going to teach you to solve you bunshin problem." Naruto nodded happy that his grandpa would teach him something.

"No problems ojii-san I won't lose it."

"I take it since you came in here asking me for the scroll you already have a plan to stop Mizuki?" Naruto's prank smile grew even bigger as more ideas flooded into his head. He may be rookie of the year and clan heir but he is and always will be the prankster king of Konoha.

"Of course, he must think I'm stupid to believe something like that. Well have the scroll ready for me around eight tonight and I'll come 'steal' it. Then after an hour or so you can send ANBU to pick up Mizuki."

Sarutobi's eyebrow rose up in curiosity.

"Why an hour?"

"He's going to join the search party first to remove suspicion then meet with me when he can get away from everyone." The Hokage nodded and Naruto left saying something about ramen.

Iruka laid in bed going over the day's events in his head. He was the first teacher to ever have two rookies of the year. Though the council gave him shit for granting the title to Naruto he displayed the scores and explained the bunshin test making them shut up as Iruka had all the evidence that his favorite student did not cheat and in fact got the title on his own. Just as he was about to go to sleep he heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" He opened it to see Mizuki.

"Mizuki what are you doing here?" Mizuki looked tired having obviously run to get him.

"It's Naruto. He stole the forbidden scroll. The Hokage has asked for us to catch him." Mizuki waited for Iruka to change before both left jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Iruka you check the left side of the village and I'll check the right." Before Iruka could answer Mizuki took off. Something didn't feel right to Iruka, why would Naruto who proved himself by making rookie of the year steal the forbidden scroll? Iruka took off towards the forest, a sixth sense telling him that's where Naruto was.

He was right as he found Naruto lying on the ground with the scroll open next to him. He looked exhausted as he stuffed a smaller scroll into his pack and closed up the forbidden scroll.

'Score! I learned Kage Bunshin and when I get the chance I'll learn the Shuriken Kage Bunshin I copied.' Naruto thought as Iruka landed in front of him. Iruka was not part of Naruto's plan but he would play along.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Naruto looked at Iruka as if he had done nothing wrong, which was true as he hadn't.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing here? I thought Mizuki-sensei was going to test me?" Iruka was confused now, was this all Mizuki's doing?

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"Well Mizuki-sensei said that if I steal the forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu from it I could get promoted to chunin. Well I learned a cool technique from it."

Before Iuka could answer he heard the sound of kunai flying and shoved Naruto out of the way only to be hit by several.

"Damn I missed him, Iruka you idiot why did you block him? I could've gotten rid of the demon once and for all." Mizuki stood on a tree branch and looked at Naruto with the look of disgust he was all too familiar with.

"Give me the scroll Naruto and you'll get your promotion." Iruka was in too much pain to tell Naruto not to as he saw Naruto toss the scroll to Mizuki who smiled.

"Yes the forbidden scroll, I've always wanted to see what techniques are hidden in this." He slowly opened the scroll and saw that instead of powerful or forbidden jutsus there was a picture of Naruto mooning him with the word SUCKER written above it. All around the drawing were explosive tags.

"Oh shi—"The multiple tags activated sending Mizuki flying, his hair singed and burns on his body and face.

"HA! THAT'S FOR THINKING YOU COULD TRICK ME! YOU HONESTLY THOUGHT YOU COULD TRICK THE PRANKSTER KING OF KONOHA?" Naruto screamed as Mizuki dragged himself up, the right side of his face was nearly burnt off.

"Shut your mouth you filthy demon. Do you know why people hate you? Do you?" Iruka at that point found his voice.

"Mizuki! You know we're not supposed to speak of that!" Iruka tried to get up using the old shack to steady himself.

"It's because you Naruto are the Kyuubi who killed everyone thirteen years ago! You killed Iruka's parents and the fox was then sealed in you! You are the Kyuubi!" Naruto's smile dropped and his face was nothing but shock and sadness.

"I'm…I'm the Kyuubi? That's why everyone…looks at me like they do?" Naruto dropped to his knees, his head hung down after that revelation. Mizuki saw this as he chance as threw the large shuriken strapped to his back at Naruto as hard as he could.

Naruto didn't see the shuriken coming towards him and didn't move until a human shaped shadow was above him. He looked up and saw Iruka crying as he took the shuriken for him.

"Iruka-sensei, why did you—"Iruka interrupted him.

"Because Naruto, you're not the Kyuubi. You're just a boy that was forced to carry a burden no one should carry. You're Dokueki Inuzuka Uzumaki Naruto, genin of Konoha." Tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he looked up at one of the few people who saw him for who he was. Iruka never glared at him, never hurt him, and was never mean to him even though he knew of what he carried in him.

Mizuki was disgusted at this.

"Ah how sentimental, you can both burn in hell then when I kill you both." Naruto stood up and stepped in front of Iruka shielding him.

"If you touch Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you."

"You kill me? And what makes you think you have the power to kill me?" Mizuki was confident but his confidence went down drastically when he saw Naruto's red eyes. Naruto did a cross hand seal and began his attack.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and with that hundreds of red eye Naruto's filled the forest each one cracking their knuckles.

"You think that scares me?" He grabbed the last shuriken on his back and got into a stance.

At once Naruto and all his clones bit their thumbs before going through hand seals. After a few handseals all slammed their palms on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" rang out through the thick forest as spiders the size of Dobermans appeared, thousands of black reflective eyes all looking at the former academy teacher like a fly caught in a web. Naruto pointed at Mizuki and snarled.

"**GET HIM!**" At once the spiders all began firing webs at Mizuki who dodged the first few but was soon trapped until only his head was uncovered. Naruto clenched his hands and was about to do something else until the Hokage with four ANBU showed up, the masked ninja surprised at all the Naruto's and spiders before all of them dispersed leaving the original Naruto tired. Naruto's eyes went back to blue as the Hokage stepped up to him.

"You did good Naruto. ANBU will take it from here. Two of you take Mizuki to Ibiki, the other two get Iruka to a hospital quickly."

"Oji-san, why didn't you tell me?" Sarutobi knew what happened as he watched it with his crystal ball. He sighed and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"I did it to help you Naruto. I didn't want the younger generation to know so I made a law forbidding anyone from speaking about it to you so you could have friends. Only those of jonin rank or those who were around when the fox attacked know about it. I'm sorry Naruto."

"Does that mean tou-san and kaa-san know?" Sarutobi knew it this was hard as Jigo mentioned several times that he should tell Naruto about it.

"Yes but they wanted to tell you, they just couldn't find the right moment. Your parents were willing to break a law to make sure you knew about this. Again I'm truly sorry Naruto." Naruto was quiet, he knew the old man had the best intentions for him but things just didn't work out like he planned. He was happy his parents were willing to risk punishment to make sure he wasn't in the dark and figured they would've probably told him tonight had he not had to deal with Mizuki.

"Oji-san, thank you. I know you only meant to help." Sarutobi smiled, his grandson had forgiven him and for him all was well with the world. Then a thought came to him, one he didn't want to bring up at all but knew it would have to be dealt with eventually.

"Naruto, will you tell Ino and Hinata? They of all people deserve to know." Naruto forgot about them. He knew Anko knew since she was a jonin but obviously didn't care about it since she hung around him and such but Ino and Hinata didn't know.

"I'll…I'll tell them tomorrow then see if they want to stay with me. Jiji, I'm scared. I don't want to lose them, they both mean a lot to me." The Hokage nodded, knowing that this would possibly be the hardest thing Naruto would ever have to do.

"Naruto, if they truly love you, then it won't matter what you carry within you. Remember that." Naruto sniffled and nodded knowing the old man was right.

"Come on Naruto, let's get you home." And with that the Hokage shunshined away.

***Next Day***

"Come on, once more Naruto. We still got another hour left." Jigo said as he sparred with his son who now hand weights on his ankles, waist, and hands which made his movements much slower and made contortion harder.

"Tou-san this is hard, why am I doing it with weights?" Jigo and Tsume talked with Naruto last night after the Hokage explained everything to them. Tears were spilt as the two parents promised not to keep anything like that from him again and he forgave them knowing that they wanted to tell him. What Naruto couldn't figure out was why Jigo woke Naruto up early in the morning and strapped weights on him making him do physical conditioning first then taijutsu spars.

"Well for one, it'll make you faster. Another thing is you're being punished." Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"Punished! What for?" Naruto screamed as he just barely dodged a kick from Jigo.

"Simple this is punishment for teaching clan secrets to the Uchiha. They're called clan secrets for a reason you know." Naruto dodged another kick which was followed by a punch to his face that sent him flying a few feet back.

"I ONLY TAUGHT HIM THE CONTORTION EXERCISES!" Naruto screamed as he got up. He couldn't take off the weights as they had a blood seal that only Jigo could unlock making movement difficult.

"Those are still part of our clan. Did you even think to ask me if you could?" Naruto stopped moving and his head hung down. Jigo waited for his response patiently. While Jigo was carefree most of the time when it was necessary he could get serious.

"Well?"

"He confessed something to me tou-san, about his clan. He wants to get stronger to kill the man who massacred his clan and get revenge and as his friend I want to help him. What's wrong with that?" Jigo sighed, he knew his son had a big heart and would do anything for anyone he considered close to him but Jigo had to make him understand that he couldn't teach family secrets.

"Naruto I understand you want to help him but you can't give away family secrets like that. Hell the only reason I let you teach Ino and Hinata the spider style is because you love them and plan to marry them. Speaking of which, you need to talk to them about your tenant today. Don't put this off son as that can bite you in the ass. I don't mind you training with the Uchiha but do not teach him our family's jutsus. You understand?"

Naruto nodded, he knew what his tou-san was trying to teach him but it was the fact that he would have to tell his hime's about his 'guest' that made him sad. This would either be one of the happiest days in Naruto's life…or the saddest.

"I understand tou-san. I just wish I didn't have to go through this burden of telling them." Jigo ruffled his son's hair and also wished things could be different.

"Don't worry Naruto, you my son have the devil's luck and I know you'll have it when you tell them the truth. Speak of the devil here they come now, morning girls!" Jigo waved at the two clan heiress' as they walked up.

"Good morning Jigo-sama." Both said which made Jigo face twist.

"Girls, just call me Jigo. Jigo-sama makes me feel old and don't say I am. I'm not even thirty yet." Ino giggled as she loved Naruto's father. He had a great sense of humor which she noticed Naruto did too, though his was geared more towards pranks.

"Well Naruto I think I've tortured you enough this morning, let me take those weights off you." Jigo pricked his thumb with a senbon needle and smeared some blood on all the weight seals, each weight making small impressions in the ground.

"Have fun kids, don't do anything I wouldn't do." With that Jigo walked in noticing Tsume in just a small night gown, her legs showing as she reached up to grab something on a high shelf. A large grin very similar to his son's prank grin appeared on the poison master's face as he silently crept up behind the Inuzuka matron both hands reaching around her front to squeeze her breasts and pull her flush against him.

"Good morning, my lovely hime." Jigo's hands began squeezing and kneading her breasts making her growl/moan and grind against him. She looked at the box of tea in her hand then looked at him with a smile. She tossed the box onto the counter and growled.

"Fuck it I can drink it later. You. Me. Bedroom. Baby-making. Now!" Before Jigo could finish she grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him off upstairs where loud growling could be heard along the sound of cloth tearing.

"TSUME-HIME THAT WAS MY FAVOR—"The scream ended abruptly moaning following it a few seconds later.

Naruto, Ino, and Hinata each looked at the second story of the house with blushes on their faces. Naruto knew the two were hard at work trying to make a baby as they had explained it to him, Hana, and Kiba last night but they didn't need to be so loud.

"Um Ino-chan, Hinata-chan? Let's go somewhere else, let them have their privacy. Besides there is something I want to tell you two, something important." Both wondered what it could be and nodded following the whiskered blond the blushes on their faces deepening as a loud howl followed by the scream of Tsume's name could be heard coming from the second story of the Dokueki clan home.

"So…up for round two?" Jigo smiled, having Naruto for a son did wonders for both their stamina as he looked at his feral queen, her hair was even more untamed now and her eyes were staring at him with hungry lust as she began biting on his neck waiting for his answer.

"I have a feeling we're gonna have twins at this rate koi…okay time for round two!" he grabbed her and flipped her over which made her yelp in surprise as he slid inside back inside her in one go.

"Twins wouldn't be so bad, just means we'll have t—"Her sentence was cut off as Jigo bit her neck line making her moan and her toes curl as Jigo began their lovemaking, something they both knew would continue for the next few hours.

**A/N:** Hey folks sorry I took so long to update, work and such are annoying plus my sister is getting married so I have to help out. Anyway I got a new poll for a new Naruto fic I'm planning. NO I have not given up on any of my stories. In fact this new story won't be wrtitten until both Aftermath and Venom are at least halfway complete but I can't work on it until I get an idea of who should be with the blond knucklehead we all know and love. Well that's all for now, I'll try and update Aftermath this week and hopefully update Venom and Aftermath with a new chapter by saturday. Later!


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto was walking back home a goofy smile planted on his face as his hands were intertwined behind his head. Today had easily been one of the best days of his life. Though he had to tell Hinata and Ino of the Kyuubi both had surprised him and told him they didn't care…in their own way of course.

***Flashback***

Naruto walked with Ino and Hinata each holding his hands as they walked. Naruto needed to find them a place where he could tell them about his burden and not have others see. When they finally stopped Naruto looked up and saw the gates surrounding the Forest of Death or as he liked to call it "Anko's Fun House." He knew they wouldn't be disturbed here as most villagers left Anko alone.

Ino and Hinata were both confused as Naruto hadn't said a word since they started walking and now he had brought them to this creepy forest. Hinata could see Naruto seemed upset but had hidden it very well while Ino could tell something was up but couldn't see he was upset.

"Sorry I brought you here but I needed a place where we could be alone. Ino-chan, Hinata-chan I have to tell you something though I wish I didn't have to. You both remember the story of how the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi right?" Both girls simply nodded and let him continue.

"Well the truth is no one can kill it since its pure chakra so he sealed it inside of a newborn baby to prevent it from destroying the village." Naruto lifted his shirt and focused chakra to his stomach making the seal appear.

"I was that newborn. I have the Kyuubi sealed in me, if you don't want to be with me anymore I understand." A loud smack echoed throughout the forest and Naruto looked at Ino who had a pissed off look on her face. Naruto had been expecting this but the next words out of her mouth shocked him.

"You baka!" Before Naruto could say anything Ino hugged him...but not before hitting him again.

"Before you even think it I'm not mad about what you just said, I'm mad you think so little of me that you would think I would just leave you after revealing something so personal." Naruto's eyes began to water and Hinata came up and hugged him from behind, sandwiching the blonde boy between the two females.

"N-Naruto-kun, I don't care about the k-kyuubi. I love you for you, regardless of what anyone else thinks. I have to agree with Ino, I'm hurt t-that you would think so little of us a-after being with you for so long. But we forgive you b-because we love you." The dam broke and Naruto began to cry saying he was sorry and thanking them for forgiving him. If anyone had walked by they would've seen three teens holding each other and crying. For Naruto life was perfect, all four women he loved didn't gve a damn about the fox inside him. They all held each other for a few more minutes before he walked them both home. Ichiraku's was his next stop as the whole ordeal drained him and he firgured it best to get some ramen before heading home to sleep.

Naruto finished his eighth bowl of ramen and patted his distended stomach. Teuchi just laughed knowing the boy alone could eat his body weight in ramen and was the sole reason his little ramen stand did so well. Naruto bid the old man farewell before running home knowing tomorrow was the day for team placement. He hoped Ino, Hinata, or Kiba were on his team as he began hopping from rooftop to rooftop avoiding the other ninja who went past him.

***End Flashback***

He landed silently in his backyard and saw his tou-san sitting in a chair smoking a cigarette while going over some notes. Jigo had an annoyed look on his face which meant one of three things: a mission didn't go as planned, an experiment wasn't going right, or Tsume and him got into a fight which would result in angry makeup sex later. Naruto figured it was one of the first two since he was reading something.

"Hey tou-san, whatcha looking at?"

"Oh hey sochi, just going over some notes on a new poison I'm developing. Here look at these and tell me what you think." Naruto looked over the notes and noticed this poison his adoptive father was making would be quite deadly as it was made from a combination of Jigo's blood and Anko's favorite summon snake and would cause excruciating death but not before destroying other parts of the body first. Naruto wanted a cool bloodline like his tou-san but all Jigo would do when confronted with the upset boy was smile, pat his head and say he would get his own in due time. But back to the matter at hand the only problem Naruto could find was it seemed the two poisons didn't mix well and that was preventing Jigo from making it.

"Hmm, have you thought of adding something else in to serve as a median between the two poisons? Like possibly a third one?" Jigo looked at his son and smiled, the boy made him proud as he would often find solutions to things in the most unusual ways. As one of his colleagues Ibiki had called him his son was the number one surprising ninja.

"Good idea I'll have to look into that later, for now I'm gonna head to bed and I suggest you do the same you know team placement is tomorrow." Naruto noded furiously, his smile from earlier back on his face.

"I know, I hope Ino-chan and Hinata-chan are both on my team." Jigo patted his son's shoulder and smiled.

"So everything went okay with them then?" That was Jigo's biggest concern the whole day when his son left with the two girls.

"Yup, both didn't care about the fox, in fact they were more upset that I was scared of telling them." Jigo could only laugh knowing that even with a thousand years of life his son would never understand women, not that Jigo understood them much completely but he sure understood them better than his son due to being married.

"Yes women can be strange like that, but I'm glad things worked out. Now get to bed, you gotta get up early to train before you go to team placement." Naruto could only groan which got a chuckle out of the poison master.

"Hey tou-san?" Naruto turned to look at Jigo who had just put out his cigarette.

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean when you tell me I'll get my own bloodline? I thought kekkei genkai were granted by blood relations?" Jigo smiled and sat down pushing his glasses up as he went into teacher mode.

"Well normally that would be true but our clan has two kekkei genkai, both are named venom. The first venom is why we are called the Dokueki clan. The founders of our clan were poison tasters meaning they would taste food for royalty to see if it was poisoned. After so long of doing that and tasting so many poisons our blood became poisonous and far more deadly than any conventional poison, not only that but we became immune to all toxins. Somehow this ability was passed down to our descendents making it a kekkei genkai. Now the second kekkei genkai is something that we acquired during the third shinobi war. The head of our clan saw a star fall from the sky and investigated. At the crash site he found a strange metal pod which contained a black rock sealed in a metal box. He knew the rock contained great power but he couldn't open the box holding it so he kept it at our clan home. I found it when I left and decided to take it with me and when I feel you are ready my son I shall give it to you." Naruto was stunned but a question came to him.

"That's awesome tou-san but why is this sealed rock also called venom and why do you consider it a kekkei genkai?" Jigo ruffled his son's hair before continuing.

"You may find this hard to believe but the stone was able to communicate with the clan head and told him it was known as venom and that if it found a perfect host it would help them and their family forever." Naruto's face dropped at hearing this.

"....the rock...talked to him? Have you heard it speak?" Naruto's eyes were squinted in disbelief, sure he had seen talking summons but a talking rock? That was slightly harder to believe.

"Yes actually, but I shall tell you more when you are ready. Now get to bed before your mother gets mad at me!"

"Alright alright I'm going. Goodnight tou-san"

"Goodnight sochi." Jigo watched as Naruto went inside wondering if Naruto would be ready to handle venom. You see Jigo had lied to Naruto, the clan head had opened the box and released the symbiotic creature but was quickly forced back into the box due to being uncontrollable. Jigo could feel it in his heart that his son could handle it, after all his son was not just a great ninja but he was a jinchurikki which were not forced to obey the rules of normalcy like normal humans.

"He'll be ready and then the shinobi world won't know what hit them." He chuckled as he went inside to curl up with his wife and sleep knowing he has to get up early to train Naruto before he goes to team placement.

***Next Day***

Naruto woke up bright and early...well it wasn't that bright as the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon and Naruto yawned as he cracked his neck and began stretching waiting for Jigo to wake up and train with him. It had become a ritual for them, every morning at four both would wake up and train until five thirty then eat breakfast before going to school/work respectively. Jigo came out and Naruto noticed a bite mark on his neck and giggled knowing who gave it to him.

"Kaa-san get a little rough last night?" Jigo only smiled before stretching.

"Yeah, I swear it because she's pregnant but she says she's always been like that. I gave her one to match." Naruto coughed and spit like he tasted something foul.

"Tou-san! I don't need to hear that! I do not need to see you both in that light! Anywho, what are we training with today?" Jigo pulled out a small scroll from his back pocket and held it out for Naruto to see.

"Look familiar sochi? This fell out of your pocket last night and being the curious nosy parent I am I opened it. Imagine my surprise when I see this scroll has shuriken kage bunshin copied onto it."

Naruto was nervous, his tou-san already knew he learned kage bunshin from the forbidden scroll but he forgot about copying shuriken kage bunshin to learn later.

"Um tou-san I can explain..." Jigo shook his head but surprised Naruto when he smiled.

"How about for this morning's practice we learn this jutsu, that sound good?" Naruto took a moment to process wha Jigo had said before jumping up in the air screaming.

"YATTA! THIS IS GONNA B---" Before Naruto could finish Jigo grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Are you insane? Do you wanna wake your mother up? You know how she gets when she can't sleep in on her days off." Naruto's face went from one of happiness to one of fear. He remembered the last time him and Kiba had woken Tsume up and to say the least the result was far from pretty, Naruto could still feel the bumps on his head as he winced from the memory.

"Okay we're gonna learn the shuriken form of this jutsu first, then we'll work with the senbon version since you seem to like using those like your old man, then if we have time we'll work on the kunai version. Since you don't have to be at the academy until nine that gives us plenty of time to work with this jutsu and smooth out the kinks. Now let us begin."

Nearly four and a half hours had passed and Naruto had mastered all three forms of the jutsu, and even had an idea involving explosive tag kunai but Jigo put that idea down due to the fact Tsume was still asleep. Naruto planned to try it out later but was happy he had another awesome jutsu to add to his arsenal. It made his day even better when Jigo told him that the more chakra he poured into the attack the more copies would be made and that it could also work with shadow clones since they could use chakra also. Naruto had a smile on his face that made Jigo feel sorry for anyone who went against him. His son while not at the level of Shikaku and Shikamaru could make up interesting battle plans and tactics on the spot making him a deadly opponent that was hard to read. He laughed as Naruto collapsed on the ground with a smile before handing him a water bottle he brought out earlier. Jigo winced as he felt a senbon he hadn't pulled out yet and reached behind him to yank it out.

"Well I think you've done quite well for yourself, mastering those jutsus in just three hours then an hour and a half of doing combat training with them. I must say that fuuton senbon trick you did caught me off guard for a second."

"Well I am the number one surprising ninja aren't I?"

"Yes now hurry up, go take a shower and get changed or else you'll be competing with Kakashi for the title of number one late ninja." Naruto was gone in a flash and Jigo sat there and began counting in his head as he felt two familiar chakra signatures approach.

'Three...Two...One.' As if on cue Ino and Hinata landed in the backyard both ready to go.

"Good Morning girls." Jigo was going to smoke a cigarette but put it off when he felt the two girls chakra signatures.

"Good morning Jigo-tou-san." Both answered making Jigo smile. Both girls had begun calling him that since according to Ino he was going to be their father in law anyway so why not call him dad now?

"Naruto is taking a shower and changing, he'll be right out. So you two excited?" Both nodded but Hinata was the first to speak.

"I j-just hope Naruto-kun will be with us tou-san."

"Yeah as long as I'm not with forehead or Sasuke I'm cool." Naruto came out and both girls ran up to him to give him a hug.

"Well we're going now tou-san, see you later!" Naruto walked with one girl in each arm, ready to see who he would be partnered with.

**A/N:** Okay I'm cutting this chapter a little short. I'm waiting to get my new laptop and it won't be until the 24th of May. Do not worry I will still update it will just be random when I do as this current laptop sucks. Once I get my new laptop I will be updating more frequently especially while I'm in tech school. So anyway I'm going to try to keep this close to canon so team 7 will be there and I will probably only change one or two things about Wave and then it'll be complete AU during the Chunin Exams and so on until Sasuke Retrevial arc where I will end it. I don't know if I will do a sequel to this but we shall see as time goes on. Also for all the girls I picked in this harem each of them (besides Ino, she's mainly there to keep Naruto in line and she's blonde which is really the only connection) has some sort of connection with the blond knucklehead. Hinata admires Naruto's courage and drive, Anko and him are both outcasts, Temari for helping Gaara, and Haku for the precious people speech in Wave. As for Haku I haven't decided if Zabuza will live, I like him but I don't know how he can really fit into the story other than as a background character. Well anyway read and review and vote in the poll on my profile page, so far I got only 20 votes, need more or else I'll end it and make it a surprise pairing. Later!


	9. Chapter 9

The academy classroom was louder than normal when the three walked in as all those who had graduated were super excited to go with their jonin sensei's and become genin. Naruto smiled at the fact that he was one of the ones who graduated and so were the two girls his arms were wrapped around. All three went up and sat down at an empty desk as Iruka walked in, his body covered in bandages yet he still smiled like he always did though Naruto could see him wince in pain occasionally. Naruto knew it wasn't truly his fault Iruka was in pain but he still blamed himself for his favorite teachers current state. Iruka looked at the class and noticed only Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shino were looking at him everyone else was talking. He put his hands together and made the ram seal.

Naruto could see the seal and mentally counted down.

'3...2...1'

**"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"** Naruto made a mental note to ask Iruka to teach him the big head jutsu when he became hokage as it would come in handy against unruly subordinates. Iruka seeing he got the classes attention cleared his throat and smiled.

"Good to see you all made it, now as you all know today is team assignment I have a list here which will say who is on what team and who your jonin sensei is. Now I'll start with team one.." Six teams later and now Iruka was at team seven. "Team seven is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Inuzuka Dokueki Uzumake Naruto...you really need to work on that name Naruto, you guys have Hatake Kakashi as your sensei. Team eight is Dokueki Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino with Yuuhi Kurenai as sensei. Team nine is still in circulation and last is team ten with Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji with Sarutobi Asuma." While Iruka said Ino's name he could hear the blond say something about Dokueki should be in her name and chuckled. Oh yes his favorite student had picked a real firecracker and he was glad Hinata was there to balance her out though he could see Naruto smiling at her comment.

"Well, your jonin sensei's should be here soon so just wait for them to arrive and follow their instructions. You all are the furture of the village so make us proud." It was moments like these that made Iruka glad he was a teacher. Moments where he could see the hope in each and every student's eyes as they stepped out and joined the ninja ranks but he knew that except for a certain few most would probably fail the jonin test and he hoped he didn't have to hear his favorite knuckleheaded student and his two ladies failed.

"Naruto, after your meeting with your sensei I'll treat you to Ichiraku's." At seeing the blonde jump for joy he knew he had to burst his bubble.

"YATT--"

"But only four bowls got it?!" Naruto looked bummed but he knew four bowls of free ramen were better than no ramen.

Three hours later and only Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were left. Sakura was busy reading a book while Sasuke reread the contortion excercise scroll, Naruto on the other hand was twirling a senbon needle in his hand while staring at the door, annoyed at his sensei's tardiness. He knew his tou-san had warned him about the former ANBU's tardiness but this was ridculous. Naruto just growled as he watched the door with squinted eyes ready to turn his sensei into a pin cushion when he saw him.

Kakashi was walking towards the door with his Icha Icha in hand when he felt killing intent being focused on the door he was about to enter. Now Kakashi was no stranger to killing intent especially when he would be late to meetings but this was from a genin, then he remembered whose kid was in his squad. Jigo and Tsume's adopted son Naruto and Kakashi remembered the warning his glasses wearing friend had given him when he saw him earlier.

***Flashback***

"Kakashi you know my son is on your squad right?" Kakashi looked up from his book to see his friend was reading his own copy. Apparently both liked the series and eagerly awaited the newest book.

"If you're going to ask me to go easy on him know that I won't, even if you are a friend." Jigo laughed and earmarked his page both to be able to talk to his friend and because he found an interesting part he wanted to try with his wife before she became pregnant.

"No my friend I may have to ask Naruto to go easy on you. I warned him about your tardiness so be careful if you're late meeting him and his team." Kakashi noticed a mischievious grin on the poison master's face that was normally seen on his son when he was doing pranks.

"Any particular reason Jigo-san?" Kakashi was now curious, if what Jigo said was true then he wouldn't go in underestimating him.

"Let's just say he's picked up my habit of using poisoned senbon needles and he's a good shot too." Kakashi was now worried he wouldn't get to read while testing the brats now.

'As Shikaku says, troublesome.' Thought Kakashi before going back to reading about what the male character Nabi was about to do with Doki-hime, the beautiful princess he was protecting. The room was soon filled with perverted giggling.

***Flashback End***

Kakashi backed away from the door and prepared a kawarimi and it was a good thing he did to because once he opened the door a small hail of senbon needles erupted from the room piercing the log he replaced himself with.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO BE LATE!" was all that could be heard from inside the room.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL? YOU DON'T ATTACK OUR SENSEI!" Though Inner Sakura cheered the blond on hoping that Kakashi learned his lesson. The one eyed Jonin poked his head in the classroom and could feel something soft hit the top of his head and saw an eraser hit the ground followed by a laughing whiskered blond.

"...Okay my first impression of you...I hate you all. Meet me on the roof." With that he shunshined away followed by Naruto leaving Sasuke and Sakura to follow on foot.

"Okay you three tell me about yourselves, your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." Sakura raised her hand and Kakashi nodded towards her.

"Umm sensei why don't you go first to show us how it's done?" Kakashi smiled...or what looked like a smile as you couldn't see his mouth.

"My name is Hatake Kakahsi, I have many likes, not too many dislikes, my hobbies...hmm, and I don't know you well enough to tell you my dreams." All three looked at him with a confused look that screamed what the hell kind of answer is that?

'All we learned was your name.' was the collective thought of the three genin.

"Okay you first pinky." Sakura's eye twitched but she ignored it and began her introduction.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are..." The pink haired girl squeals while looking at Sasuke before moving on. "My Hobbies are reading and..." Another squeal erupts from her and Kakashi holds in a chuckle at seeing Naruto plug his ears with his fingers as her squeals seem to get louder each time. "And my dream is..." At this point Kakashi is starting to go irked by her squeals.

"And your dislikes Sakura?" Sakura thinks about it for a moment.

"Naruto-baka." With a deadpan look on her face. Naruto who still had his fingers in his ears didn't hear her and seeing at Kakashi was now pointing at Sasuke he pulled his fingers out.

"Alright dark duck your turn." Sasuke's eye also twitched and his fist clenched when Naruto started snickering at the nickname.

'Oh don't laugh so much blondie, I got one for you too.' Thought Kakashi.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like many things, and there are a lot of things I don't like. I have few hobbies and I don't have a dream, more like an ambition and that is to kill a certain man." The group was silent for a moment absorbing what had been said before Naruto broke the silence.

"...Sasuke...you're like a constant downer aren't you?" Sasuke shot a glare at Naruto along with Sakura while Kakashi was holding in his laughs.

'Okay blondie I had to admit that was good.'

"Okay sunshine blossom it's your turn." Naruto began to pull out several senbon but decided against it, he had already used four to make that small barrage earlier and didn't feel like wasting more so he slid them back in his holster.

"My name is Inuzuka Dokueki Uzumake Naruto, I know long name deal with it. My likes are ramen, my family.."

'M_an feels good to say that at last' _He thought with a smile.

"Training, making and learning new jutsus, and Ino-hime and Hinata-hime. I dislike people who think they are better just because of their name, rank, or blood and people who hurt animals just for fun. My hobbies are training, helping my tou-san make new poisons, learning about both my parent's clans, and as I said before making and learning new jutsus. My goal is to become Hokage and Konoha's fuuinjutsu specialist just like the yondaime!"

Kakashi smiled at the three before him, while he would have to work on Sasuke to get him to open up more and help Sakura get over her fangirlism and maybe calm Naruto down some more all three he hoped had what it took to pass his test.

"Well now that that's out of the way meet me at training ground seven at six am for your true genin test, I'll explain everything when you get there. Oh and don't eat breakfast if you don't want to throw it up, ja ne." and with that Kakashi shunshined away.

"Well I'm gonna go meet Iruka-sensei for lunch, see you two tomorrow!" Naruto jumped off the academy roof and ran down the wall taking off like a bullet towards Ichiraku's.

***Later that night***

Naruto was eating dinner with his family and it was mostly Tsume and Jigo asking him and Kiba how everything went. Hana would ocassionally give the two advice about the exams and how to be good teammates.

"So Naruto, I heard from Kakashi-san you nearly turned him into a pincushion." Jigo took a sip of tea to conceal his smile.

"Well yeah, maybe that'll teach him not to be three hours late! Kiba's sensei made it on time so he needs to learn to be responsible like Kurenai-sensei." Tsume smiled at her son's antics, almost every jonin had heard about the Kakashi pincushion incident and she herself had laughed hard when she heard about it.

"That's true ototo, but be careful when doing that okay?" Naruto liked having Hana as his sister, she was always nice and gave him good advice.

"I know ne-chan it just irks me, I don't like to make people wait and I don't like being late. I have the feeling he's gonna do the same thing tomorrow morning for our genin test, Kiba when is yours bro?" Kiba swallowed a clump of rice and grabbed another one before answering.

"Nine in the morning, why? When's yours bro?" Naruto's eye twitched knowing he and his teammates had been conned.

"Six...six in the morning...and he suggested not to eat too." Jigo looked at his son and wondered what Kakashi was planning, then it hit him.

"Naruto get to the training ground at around eight forty five okay? and make sure you have a good breakfast. Kakashi is trying to see if you follow his directions to the letter which he actually hates. Got it?" Tsume slapped Jigo upside the head making him look at her with a confused look.

"Don't help him cheat in his exams. You know better." Jigo smiled as he placed his hand on her knee and slowly slid it up her leg watching as she tried not to react in front of the kids.

"But aren't we as parents supposed to help our children? I mean after all I helped Kiba train against genjutsu once I heard who his sensei was, so it's only fair I help Naruto as well." Jigo's hand had reached between her legs and began rubbing making her twitch and squirm. Naruto was the first to notice.

"Kaa-san? You okay?" Tsume smiled at her son though she wanted to throttle her husband for doing this sort of thing at the table and during the time when the doctor said it was the perfect time to have a baby.

"Yes sochi I'm fine, just these chairs get so uncomfortable. Jigo-kun would you come upstairs and give me a massage?" The smile she gave him spoke one single message.

_Your ass is mine now_.

"Sure koi, I'd love to. Naruto it's your turn to clear the table." Jigo gave Tsume's inner thigh a slight squeeze, sending an unspoken message to the Inuzuka matriarch.

_Not if I get you first._

Both clan heads got up and walked upstairs while all three siblings rolled their eyes knowing what was going on, it was baby-making time as Tsume liked to call it.

"I hope they remember to activate the privacy jutsus this time, last time I couldn't sleep." Hana said remembering how she had to pull a double at the vet that day and didn't get near enough sleep thanks to a combination of her parents high staminas and her mother's need to be very vocal during sex.

"Yeah seriously." Both Naruto and Kiba said.

**A/N:** Okay folks another chapter of Venom of Konoha! I was trying to go for comedy before I get to the genin test/wave arc next chapter which will be lots of fighting. Now to answer some reviews.

LoPe21: Good question about venom and Kyuubi, I don't want to copy VF Snake and Dirty Reid, though I love both of their Venom Naruto stories I want to go for a different relationship between the two beings. You actually gave me an idea with what to do with them. Now Sasuke will not get Carnage as Carnage and Venom in this will be the same being yet different (you'll see later on when he first goes Carnage.) Now that's not to say that Sasuke will get screwed over and not possibly get a symbiote but so far it doesn't look like it'll happen yet.

Anime-Death-Angel: Yes Haku will live as she (too pretty to be a boy) will be part of the harem and Zabuza shall live as well as I just got an idea of what to do with him later on so he doesn't become useless, and of course I'll add Carnage, in fact Carnage will be one of Naruto's biggest threats.

Kazua: Thanks, I'm trying to go a different route with how Naruto gains Venom and I hope my delivery is to your liking.

MasterBrattan: Hmm, wood and ice maybe. I had an idea on giving him those and may use it but as I said I'm trying not to go for super Naruto (though when we get to him and Neji's fight I feel that flag will be raised). But I have an idea on how to give him wood and ice without overpowering him which I hope will work, if not then I can scrap the idea and continue on with the story, sort of like a filler. If people like it then I'll keep it, if not then it's getting scrapped.

Well thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and I hope you all enjoy! I'm a Naruto roll as you can see from my profile and more and more crazy ideas pop into my head everyday. Enjoy and review!


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Naruto...sadness.**

"If he's late thirty senbon, if he's on time....twenty senbon." Naruto said to himself as he and his two teammates waited for their sensei. Naruto hoped Kakashi had learned his lesson yesterday about tardiness, if not then it was another volley of senbon kage bunshin, this time with numbing poison on it. Sasuke was busy stretching while Sakura was busy both reading a book and casting blushing glances at Sasuke.

Sakura he thought would make an excellent kunoichi...if she'd get out of fangirl mode once in a while. But despite that she was smart, hell Sakura trumped both of them many times when it came to booksmarts but when it came to street smarts she was lacking.

"Hey Sakura-chan, teme, you guys wanna do anything after the test? Assuming our baka of a sensei shows up on time and we take it sometime this morning." Sakura looked up from her book and looked at Sasuke to see what he would say.

"I don't know dobe, it really depends on if Kakashi shows up soon." Naruto made a sour face at Sasuke, despite the fact they were both rookie of the year he constantly called him dead last.

"Hey teme, why do you keep calling me that despite the fact we're both rookie of the year?" Sasuke was doing contortion stretches at this point and bent backwards crabwalking around out of sheer boredom.

"It's simple, I call you dobe because you'll always be dead last compared to me." While it sounded cruel Sasuke's voice held no malice or anger, in fact one could see a ghost of a smile on his face as he said it. For Sasuke he called Naruto that mainly to annoy him.

"Well I just hope baka-sensei gets here soon." Sakura said before going back to reading.

"Hope who gets here soon?" Kakashi said with his weird eye smile as he walked into the clearing.

"Finally." All three said in unison.

"Now now, none of that. It's time for your test and it will be a rather simple one...at least I think it's simple." Kakashi said laughing to himself.

"Okay...so what's our test sensei?" Naruto asked watching to see if Kakashi did anything or make clones. From his pocket the one eyed jonin pulled out two bells attached to strings and jingled them to get the three's attention.

"Your test is to get these two bells from me by noon, it's currently nine so that gives you three hours. Whoever gets a bell gets lunch, whoever doesn't is tied to one of these poles while I eat lunch in front of you. Simple right? Now the only way you'll get these bells is if you come at me like you're trying to kill me." Sakura raised her hand and Kakashi nodded to her to acknowledge her question.

"But sensei won't we hurt you then if we fight with intent to kill?" Kakashi smiled, his eye making an upside U.

Genin could be so cute sometimes.

"Sakura I have been a jonin since I was around your age and while I appreciate the concern don't insult my abilities. Now the test begins..." Kakashi grabs a clock from out of seemingly nowhere making Naruto wonder just where he was pulling these things from and begins to wind it up setting it on one of the poles.

"...Now." At once Sakura and Sasuke vanish to hide in the trees while Naruto stands in the middle of the clearing staring down Kakashi who pulls out a copy of Icha Icha.

"Ah volume nineteen, tou-san said you'd like chapter 9 and the ending." Kakashi smiles wondering how this kid knows about the book series but then remembers he's giving a test.

"Not very wise to attack an opponent you don't know head-on don't you think Naruto?" Naruto only grinned and made three clones surprising Kakashi that he knows such an advanced jutsu. All four Naruto's pull out eight senbon and launch them at the one eyed jonin who while surprised at the ingenuity and clever use of clones scoffs at such an easy thing to dodge until his blonde student(s) speak at once.

"Senbon kage bunshin no jutsu!" All thirty-six senbon multiply into over one hundred making Kakashi's eye widen a bit. All four Naruto's get into position and begin going through handseals before finishing.

"Fuuton: Reppuusho!" All four blondes clapped their hands together and blasts of wind erupted from them making the senbon move far faster then they were originally making Kakashi nearly lose his cool and do a quick kawarimi with a log that was soon riddled with needles. Meanwhile in a nearby tree Kakashi had put away his book and was to say the least very surprised.

_'If I didn't know any better I'd say he was actually trying to kill me, damn you Jigo! He shouldn't know elements yet nor should he know those two jonin level techniques. Oh well, time to put the kid in his place.'_ Kakashi leapt to the ground and immediately jumped as Naruto's fist slammed into the spot where he just was. A fierce taijutsu battle ensued with Kakashi only using the academy basic while Naruto jumped, twisted, twirled, and kicked with his spider style. Things were going okay for Naruto until he overextended a kick leaving himself open which was what Kakashi was waiting for.

"KONOHA'S SECRET TAIJUTSU TECHNIQUE! ONE-THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" Kakashi put his hands together in the tiger handseal and thrust his fingers up into Naruto's ass only to once again be surprised by his student who exploded into a puff of smoke.

_'A shadow clone? When did he make--'_ Kakashi's thoughts were cut off as he heard something that struck fear into his heart.

"KATON: ONE-THOUSAND YEARS OF BURNING PAIN!" Naruto thrust his flaming fingers up at Kakashi only to see him explode into a puff of smoke as well.

_'So he had time to make a clone and switch with it, no wonder he's a jonin. Maybe I should ask Sakura-chan and teme for help.'_ Naruto looked around for Kakashi and not sensing him leapt off to find his teammates.

Meanwhile Kakashi was up in a tree breathing heavily in relief. If not for his years of experience and quick reflexes he would have been on the ass end of a major rectal burn. His blonde student kept on surprising him, then again with his parents it was no real surprise he could do element jutsu but to copy his attack and infuse it with an element that quick? Kakashi was starting to like this team more and more.

_'Well Naruto has given up his witch hunt for me to go find the others, I guess I should do the same. Oh ho, whose this we have here?'_ Right below Kakashi was Sakura looking around trying to see where her blonde teammate and one eyed teacher went. Kakashi had to hold back a giggle so as not to be heard and decided it was time to do ninja lesson number two: genjutsu.

Sakura couldn't see where either Naruto or Kakashi went and decided it would be best to find either Sasuke or Naruto...preferably Sasuke. She didn't even notice the small spike of chakra that entered her system ensnaring her in the genjutsu.

"Saku...ra....help..me." In front of Sakura was her worst nightmare, Sasuke was all bloodied and bruised as kunai and senbon needles covered his body, his face was cut up and he was coughing up blood. The sight before her was so horrific that Sakura could only do one thing...she screamed bloody murder and fainted.

_'...okay maybe I overdid that one but I expected her to shake it off or notice it was an illusion. Her file said she had near perfect chakra control and was proficient with genjutsu...I think someone in the intel department screwed up.'_ Kakashi thought as he leapt down and propped her up so she was comfortable before taking off to find his other two students and hopefully not the blonde one...he had enough surprises for one day.

**Two and a half hours later...**

_'How on earth did I lose?'_ Kakashi thought as he watched his three students eating their lunches happily. He thought back to it and glared at his unpredictable blonde student who came up with the chaotic yet successful plan of distracting him with his love for Icha Icha.

While he fought with Sasuke Naruto had woken up Sakura and explained his plan to her which at first made the girl question his sanity but then she decided to go with it as she couldn't come up with a better plan which surprised her. Naruto grabbed Sakura's book and henged it to look like a limited edition author signed Icha Icha Paradise Volume One and while he was fighting he happened to see the book in Naruto's hand causing him to kick Sasuke away and charge Naruto, quickly knocking him away and staring at the book in awe giving Sakura time to take the bells from his waist.

_'Once again my love for Icha Icha is my downfall...well at least they worked together...though Sasuke was still reluctant to. Still they're the only squad to ever pass my test._' Kakashi congratulated his team though not without glaring at Naruto for tricking him and told them to be ready for their first assignment as Team Seven.

**Three weeks later...**

"Well Team Seven I have some more missions for you, of course there is catching Tora again, and th---" Naruto cut off the Hokage before he could finish. Enough was enough in his book, catching that hellspawn of a cat three times a day was annoying and he was ready to use his spider summons to eat the little furball who he swore had ninja training.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I am sorry jiji but we've been doing D-ranks for three weeks straight! I think we deserve something better than catching that demon spawn of a cat again!" While Sasuke and Sakura didn't want to be disrespectful they silently agreed with their blone companion. D-rank missions sucked, plain and simple.

"Naruto! Show some respect! You're only a genin, this is what you do to work on your skills and build up teamwork!" Iruka yelled at the blonde, today he was assisiting the Hokage as the school year was over and was kinda irked at Naruto's lack of manners today. But Iruka also in his mind agreed that D-ranks were boring but he was also worried about his former students and the dangers they'd face on a C-rank mission.

"Kakashi-kun, do you think your team is ready for a C-rank?" The Hokage asked hiding his smile behind his folded hands. He got the reports from Kakashi and he knew Team Seven was easily ready for a possible B-rank in terms of their skills, but they first needed experience and he had an easy mission saved for them.

Kakashi looked at his team who all were giving a pleading puppy dog look, even Sasuke's face was silently pleading for the new mission. Kakashi smiled at the trio.

Genin could be so cute sometimes.

"I think they're ready Hokage-sama." To which all three genin did an arm pump and got real excited.

"Okay then, I have a C-rank right here for you. Iruka could you send the client in?" Iruka nodded and went to open the door allowing a portly man holding a sake bottle to stagger in.

"What's this? I hire ninjas and I get three out of diapers brats." Naruto looked irked while Sasuke was about to charge him only to be stopped by Kakashi squeezing his shoulder. Sakura was annoyed while her inner self was screaming for the man's blood. Kakashi tried to diffuse the situation as best as he could.

"I assure you sir my team is quite capable and I myself am a Jonin so if they can't handle it I will." Kakashi said with a smile and forced laugh as he felt Sasuke try several times to remove himself from his grasp. Most likely to attack the man.

"Very well then. I am Tazuna, master bridge builder and it is your job to protect me with your life." Kakashi turned to his students and noticed how each of them looked ready to go.

"Alright guys, go home and pack for a month long trip. I want you all at the north gate in one hour and yes I do mean one hour Naruto." Kakashi watched as his student put away a senbon needle with a grin that would make Anko proud. "Alright now get going, north gate in one hour." All three took off to get ready.

* * *

Sakura made it home as quickly as she could racing up the stairs past her mother who was about to go upstairs with a load of clean clothes.

"Sakura honey whats going on?" She asked with worry, hoping her only child was okay and not about to run away.

"Sorry mom got our first C-rank mission today and Kakashi-sensei said to go home and pack for a month long trip. I only got an hour to get ready and meet my team at the north gate."

"Oh that's great honey, Uchiha Sasuke is on your team right? and that nice boy Naruto?" Sakura looked at her mom confused, as far as she knew most of the other parents seemed to hate Naruto for some reason and she could never find a chance to ask her blonde team mate. Maybe during the mission she could.

"Yeah both Sasuke-kun and Naruto are on my team." While Sakura was happy for the first guy being on her team she could honestly care less if Naruto was on her team, truthfully he wasn't a bad guy she just didn't like how he would sometimes show up Sasuke, though he never treated her bad or made fun of her which was always good.

"Well tell them both I said hi and tell Naruto your father says thank you for last week."

"What happened last week?" Sakura was interested, just a few weeks ago her father was just like the other adults concerning Naruto, now he seemed okay with him.

"Well your father was fixing the roof since he didn't want any leaks when the rainy season starts and he lost his balance and fell off the roof, Naruto just happened to be nearby and caught your father before he hit the ground and offered to help him finish the roof. He really is a nice boy that Naruto. Well I won't keep you honey, finish packing so you can go, I'll whip up something quick for you and your team to eat before you go."

"Sure and thanks mom!"

* * *

Sasuke walked into his apartment next to the Uchiha complex and was greeted by darkness and silence. Ever since that horrible night he was alone, betrayed by the one man he strived so hard to be like and now he had no family. Images of Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi flashed through his mind. Maybe, just maybe they could be his new family, he knew Naruto's adoptive parents didn't mind him and he and his father had offered several times to join them in training so maybe things could get better. Sasuke went into his bathroom and looked in the mirror only for his image to shift to Itachi's.

"You're weak Sasuke, friends will only make you weaker." Sasuke backed away from the mirror and clenched his fists. Sasuke then remembered his time on the roof with Naruto, when he told him of his quest to avenge his family.

_"Sasuke, I'm your friend and friends help each other. When the time comes for you to face your brother I'll be there to help you."_ His friend, that's what Naruto was. Not someone after him because he was the Uchiha heir but because he was simply Sasuke. He glared at the image of his brother staring at him from the mirror and for a moment Sasuke's eyes flashed red before turning back to black.

"Shut up, they care about me and are willing to help me stop you. Go away." The mirror image of Itachi chuckled darkly.

"As long as I live Sasuke I will never go away, you and I both know that. They will only bring you down and weaken you little brother." Sasuke was starting to get mad then he remembered a conversation he had with Sakura earlier that week.

_"Hey Sasuke-kun." Sasuke looked at his pink haired team mate while drinking from a juice box. He finally gave in and decided to go have lunch with her and he had to admit it was quite peaceful. Sakura was very intelligent though he admitted Naruto was right, her street smarts needed work._

_"Whats up Sakura?" He wondered what she wanted, they had just finished having a stimulating conversation about elemental chakra theories while Sasuke tutored her on some new moves he added to the contortion exercises Naruto gave him. Sakura found out she wasn't that flexible but she was willing to learn which made Sasuke happy that she did care about her ninja career and not just about impressing him like the other girls in their class._

_"I was wondering if you could teach me some more of those contortion exercises, my taijutsu is lacking and I think if I mastered those it could help me be a better kunoichi." Sasuke shrugged and got up and began to do stretches followed by Sakura who learned that stretching made things a lot easier. After a small warm up and stretching Sakura watched as Sasuke effortlessly did a move and she tried to copy only for Sasuke to correct her and position her properly. It was while Sasuke was helping Sakura get the positioning right that she slipped and fell on top of him both of them looking in each others eyes. Sasuke for probably the first time...well ever noticed Sakura was pretty._

_"Sasuke-kun...I love you. I really do." Sasuke pushed her off of him and ran his hand through his hair._

_"No you don't Sakura." He turned and saw her eyes tearing up and felt bad, like most guys he didn't know what to do when faced with a crying woman._

_"Sasuke, I do love you, I really do. Why can't you see that? Is it because I'm not a strong fighter? Is it because I'm not an Uchiha? What do I have to do to make you realize I love you and I'm not just being like the other girls who only say it for your looks?" Sasuke opened his arms and let her leap into his chest wrapping her arms around his waist, her tears staining his shirt. Maybe she did actually love him, Sakura always did have qualities he liked and while she did have her faults like her weak physical strength she was willing to fix them...all for him. He looked down and noticed she had cried herself to sleep. He stroked her hair and thought about if he could have a future with her. His brother was still out there and he honestly didn't want to give Itachi a chance to hurt her or use her against him. He looked down and saw her take a deep breath of his shirt and smiled, nuzzling her cheek against his stomach._

_"I love you, Sasuke-kun." She mumbled though Sasuke heard it clear as day making him smile._

_"I love you, Sasuke-kun." _Sasuke stared at his brother as the memory of that day with Sakura replayed in his head. His life was his to choose, not Itachi's! Sasuke took a kunai out of his pouch and chucked it at the mirror watching it shatter into dozens of pieces. With a smirk Sasuke turned and went to get packed.

* * *

Naruto launched himself through the first open window he saw and thankfully landed in an empty room. The last time he tried the whole window entry thing or as Gai liked to call it "Dynamic Entry" he happened to land in his step sister Hana's room just as she got out of the shower and dropped her towel to get changed. Naruto saw things boys his age should see only in a magazine, not three feet in front of your face. While he would admit Hana was hot she was his sister, adoptive step sister but sister none the less. Naruto ran to his room and was surprised to see Anko on his bed. It wasn't the fact the snake mistress was on his bed, several times she had gotten drunk after a good mission with Jigo or Tsume and 'accidentally' stumbled into Naruto's room and fell asleep cuddling with her "foxy pillow" as she liked to call him. No it wasn't the fact she was on his bed, it was the fact she was reading his Icha Icha Paradise Volume nineteen he managed to convince his tou-san to buy for him that was bugging him.

...She could have at least asked.

"Found some good reading Anko-chan?" Anko looked up from the book and smiled her classic devilish smile that made Naruto gulp. Before he knew it his head was being squished between her boobs.

"Naru-chan! I missed you! How's my favorite little fox?"

"Can breeth!"

"What?" She pulled his head out and laughed as he gasped for air, he secretly loved when she did that but sometimes he thought she was trying to kill him.

"I said I can't breathe hime. Don't have time to stay and be your cuddle toy today Anko-hime, I got a C-rank mission I need to pack for."

"Aww! Your first C-rank mission? My little Naru-chan is growing up! So when you gonna ask me to marry you Naru-chan?" Naruto looked at her and wondered when she would bring this up, ever since he confessed he had feelings for her as well as Hinata and Ino she would tease and flirt with him asking him when he was gonna pop the question, even Tsume-kaasan was asking now. She apparently wanted grandkids to spoil since in her words "Kiba and Hana are taking too long."

"Now hime we've been over this, not until I make chunin. Then I'll ask and you can have me." Anko pouted but Naruto found it cute.

"Not all to myself like I'd want but I can't complain, you're two ladies are gonna be lookers when they get older though I will be head bitch in charge right?" Naruto walked up to her and smiled before kissing her forehead protector.

"Of course hime." This is why Anko didn't mind being with Naruto, yeah he was younger and hadn't experienced life yet but he was kind, loving, and didn't care about her past. So what if she had to share him with two other girls...or possibly more. As long as she was head wife and Naruto loved her she could care less.

"Get going foxy, you need to finish packing and let your parents know you'll be gone." She watched as Naruto packed more clothes into a storage scroll and ran downstairs to tell his parents the good news.

"That kid is gonna be a real looker when he grows up, be like having my own Yondaime in bed with me...come to think of it they do look similar. Eh I'll ask the old man about it later, back to reading...ooh we're definitely trying that when he gets older." And so Anko read on replacing the characters Ami and Sashi with Anko and Naruto respectively.

An hour later all three genin were at the gate waiting for their sensei and the client. Naruto pulled out several senbon needles.

"For every minute he's late I'll make thirty copies of one senbon."

"That won't be neccessary Naruto I'm here, being late for a mission involving a client isn't a good idea as it looks bad on the village." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stared at his sensei while slowly putting away the senbon.

"Alright, let's head out. We should arrive to Wave Country in a few days if we keep a good pace." All five began their trek to the country of Wave, unaware that their simple C-rank was about to become far more than then they thought.

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long with this update folks, currently looking for a job so that takes up most of my time. Anyways Alpha Male I am working on right now and I must say it's hard to get this chapter to flow together without making it seemed rushed and crappy. Will try to fix it up as much as possible as my loyal readers deserve the best! Well as always read and review, as for this story Venom will be coming soon and so will Carnage just be patient my friends, and yes Sasuke and several others will get a symbiote though not permanently. Hope you all liked the whole Sasuke/Itachi scene, the series never does go into detail how much pyschological damage Sasuke sustained after so many tsukoyomi's. Well as always folks enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Naruto...sadness. Sorry folks for not updating in a while. Been job hunting and that really kills inspiration. But have no fear as I have not given up on my fics.**

"Okay team we have a choice since the client lied about the mission. We can either head back, or we can keep going? All for going back?" None of Kakashi's team raised their hands.

"All against?" All three genin raised their hands making him smile, this group was surpassing his expectations everytime.

"Okay Tazuna we'll go with you but when this is over you'll have to pay the difference understood?" Tazuna nodded and bowed.

"Thank you so much, don't worry when this bridge is complete you'll easily get your money and more." Tazuna said with a smile that assured the four ninja with him that he was confident in his words.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Konoha, in the vault of the Dokueki household...something ancient stirred._

Jigo never minded going into the vault of the house. Hell he loved pouring over scrolls to improve on something or teach his kids. But he hated the part of the vault he was about to enter, the part of the vault only he himself could access, he hated it for one simple reason. Inside the mini-vault as he liked to call it were a few clan artifacts but it was one in particular he loathed, the main reason his clan was called what it was. It was because of this 'artifact' his clan became something more than just poison tasters, they became an actual ninja clan. As he channeled his chakra into the vast seal array that locked the mini-vault he watched with interest as the seals dissolved leaving only a large spider design on the door.

_'I can feel it's aura even through the door.' _Jigo thought as he pulled out a kunai and cut his thumb placing it on the spider's eight eyes and on the top and bottom part of the hourglass shape on its abdomen watching as the seals glowed bright red before the door opened letting the smell of old scrolls and a hint of metal assault his senses. Jigo stepped in making sure to turn on the lights as he felt an overwhelming presence in there with him. In front of him on a small wooden pedestal was a metal box with numerous seals painted onto it and a sutra scroll placed on the lock.

He could feel the power of the being held within the box and knew that only his son Naruto could possibly control such a being. Many before in his clan had tried only to either be drained by the creature, driven mad, or worse...become an even bigger monster. Hence why it was sealed in two containers, its original one and this safebox. Jigo could feel it trying to speak to him as he placed his hand on the safebox.

"Normally you would never see the light of day again parasite but from what the Hokage has told us, we're going to need every weapon we can get in this upcoming battle." He could feel the creature's anger at being called a parasite and being challenged but he knew that if it ever broke free from its original container then the safebox would make sure it was destroyed. Jigo would make sure this thing never had a chance to escape, it began with his clan and it would end with his clan.

"Rest assure, you will experience life again....but it will be on our terms." Jigo walked away from the box and shut off the lights closing the mini-vault door and sealing the symbiote in darkness once more, until it was time to release it.

* * *

Inside the safebox in a large cylindrical glass tube the creature known as the symbiote stirred, its ooze-like body sliding all over the tube that held it captive. After so many long years of being imprisoned after landing on this planet in this universe it was finally going to get a chance to truly feel again. It could feel that the person that was just talking with it was not a good host, too many poisons in its systems to make for a long-lasting relationship but from what it felt from the humanoids emotions and what it was talking about the poison human knows of something or someone that could be a perfect host. Parker and Brock were great hosts while they lasted but after landing in this universe and on this planet so long ago the symbiote had developed a taste for not only adrenaline but for the energy the humans of this planet called chakra. While it needed adrenaline to survive and shinobi as these humans called themselves had it in large amounts chakra had a much more sweeter taste. Like a nice dessert after a good meal...or a drug fix as Parker once called their relationship. It needed more chakra and even though it was locked in this thrice damned safe it could feel many humans with large amounts of chakra though only one was worthy of notice. Soon it will find this one and feed, feed like never before and the world will know once more just who it was, who it and its host would be.

Venom

* * *

Naruto for some reason felt uneasy and he turned towards his squad.

"What's up dobe?"

"You guys ever get the feeling someone is thinking about you? And not necessarily in a good way?" Sasuke perked up at this.

"Yeah actually, I get that feeling a lot. Like someone has plans for you and it won't end well concerning you."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one." Naruto continued walking with his hands cupped behind his head. A noise off to the side startled him and he threw a kunai towards it.

"Naruto you baka!" Sakura screamed as she was right next to him when he threw it causing her to jump back a little. She walked over to where he threw the kunai and noticed a white rabbit that was scared to death of the kunai the had sunk into a tree behind it, no less than an inch above its head.

"You nearly hit a rabbit baka! Scared the poor thing half to death!" She said coming back towards the group with the shaking rabbit in her arms. Kakashi took notice of the rabbit and his mind was already thinking.

_'A white rabbit this time of year? That can only mean one thing...'_

"Everybody down!" Kakahsi yelled as he grabbed Sakura and Sasuke leaving Naruto to grab Tazuna as a large object went sailing over their heads.

"Damn didn't hit a single one of you, and is that the famous copy ninja Kakashi I see? No wonder the demon brothers couldn't kill the old man." Everyone's heads immediately turned in the direction of the voice only to see a man in a peculiar outfit standing on top of the object that nearly took off their heads. On his head was a scratched Mist hitai-ite while his face from the nose down was covered in bandages. Kakashi immediately knew who they were facing but before he could say anything Naruto beat him to the punch.

"Momochi Zabuza, A-rank Missing-Nin from Kirigakure. Famous for Silent Homicide Technique and being a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"I'm honored that even fresh genin know of me but I'm sorry to say I must cut our time short and kill you. Nothing personal, just business." Zabuza put his hands in the tiger seal and immediately a thick mist rose up everywhere along with Zabuza's killing intent making Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna all freeze in place. Naruto seemed only slightly affected and his mind went through all the different ways he could dispel the mist. Then an idea hit him.

"Fuuton: Reppuusho!" Naruto clapped his hands together and the mist surrounding the three genin was dispersed allowing them to fully see their sensei. Then Zabuza's voice came through the mist.

"A wind user in fire country? Now that is a rare thing too bad you're still gonna die." Kakashi looked back at his genin squad and all noticed he was smiling.

"Don't worry guys, I won't let anything happen to you." As Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto calmed down Kakashi's head was taken off his body before his head and body turned into water.

"Impressive, able to copy my technique even in this thick mist, you truly are worthy of your rank Kakashi. But their deaths..."

Zabuza appeared right in the middle of the genin trio his sword positioned to be swung in a wide arc to cleave them all in two.

"Are inevitable." Zabuza then felt two kunai on him. One on his throat from Kakashi and the tip of another where his heart was from the blonde genin.

"You're finished Zabuza." Naruto said making Zabuza chuckle.

"You really think so kid? Well sorry to be a dissapointment." the Zabuza they were about to stab melted into a puddle of water.

"Mizu Bunshin, Naruto stay alert."

"Too late for that Kakahsi!" Kakashi turned and at the last second blocked Zabuza's blade but the sheer strength put behind the blow sent him flying towards the water.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled while not leaving Tazuna's side. Kakashi noticed the water felt strange as he stood up and before he even had the chance to escape a large bubble of water surrounded him with what he could only assume was the real Zabuza as his captor. Kakashi turned towards his genin squad, a look of worry on his face.

"Get out of here! Take Tazuna and run! This battle was over the moment he captured me!" But to Kakashi's surprise none of his students ran, in fact Naruto laughed.

"As if sensei, those who abandon their friends are trash remember?" Kakashi had to smile that they were taking his lesson to heart though he wished it wasn't against an A-rank Missing Nin who was also a jonin. Naruto looked at Sasuke and tossed him a fuma shuriken. Sasuke looked at the shuriken and then realized what Naruto was planning.

"Fuuton: Reppuusho!" Naruto directed his violent wind palm at the ground beneath him causing him to rocket into the air while simultaneously drawing another fuma shuriken.

"NOW SASUKE!" Both Sasuke and Naruto threw their shurikens while Naruto used another reppuusho to make his shuriken fly at an ungodly speed at Zabuza who blocked his shuriken and somehow blocked Sasuke's as well only to have his cheek cut by the second shuriken Sasuke had hidden.

"Nice trick but that won't work on me." Naruto came falling back down to the ground with a smile before exploding into a cloud of smoke.

_'A shadow clone? How does a kid like that know that jutsu and when did that brat have time to make one of those? Wait a second, that means that shuriken..."_ Zabuza turned around only to see the shuriken erupt into another Naruto who drew four shuriken and launched them.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The four measly shuriken began doubling once, twice, three times, until there were twenty heading towards Zabuza who had no choice but to release the water prison so he could dodge. Kakashi upon being released pulled up his headband revealing his sharingan eye and immediately took off after Zabuza clashing his kunai against the large sword. Over and over they clashed ending in a stalemate when one tried to overpower the other.

"This ends now Zabuza." Both pushed away and stared at each other before going through handseals.

**A/N: Cliff-hanger! Eh you all know how it goes though I wanted to change the fight up a bit and show off some of Naruto's moves. I'm finally getting my inspiration back so I'll be putting up new chapters, planning on working on Alpha Male next and maybe a continuation of Icha Icha: Cherry Blossoms and Sake or a brand new Icha Icha one-shot, haven't decided yet. Alpha Male is a definite along with Aftermath. Well until next time enjoy and review! **


End file.
